War of Blood
by Lifesec
Summary: Light and dark with the blurry line in the middle. Harry and Ginny choose to walk that line and put the fear back into war. No longer shall they fight one-sided cowering from those who bath in darkness. Instead they shall fight back with force. CANCELLED!
1. Prologue: Myth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only my ideas, plot, and original characters ext.**

**Harry Potter **_**and the Heroes War**_

**Prologue**

**Myth**

Fred and George Weasley both of whom are identical twins with flaming red hair, and a knack for mischief and mayhem. They call it enjoying a joke, but we all know the twins better? They where busying them selves, with their not too long owned joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Hey Fred!" yelled George to his twin brother from the counter.

"Yeah?"

"Are there any more slystickles out back? Or have we completely sold out again?" said George to his approaching brother.

"Unfortunately we've sold out again," replied Fred with a roll of his eyes.

_'Well. I suppose it can't be helped,'_ thought George rubbing his eyes tiredly but smiling.

"Sorry we're all out. If you return in a couple of days we should have some in by then," George spoke while turning to his young customer and beaming down at him. "Or I suppose you could order them and have them delivered?" Looking at the boy standing before him he didn't look that much older than George did just before his first trip to Hogwarts.

_'I miss it__,'_ he thought with a frown, though that turned into a smirk seconds later. _'Yeah, I miss all of the mischief I used_ _to get into. Damn the real world seems like too much trouble most days.'_

These days he has more pressing matters like keeping his customers happy and coming back for more. Plus he and his brother have to fret about customer safety since Voldemort and his Death Eaters are on the loose there's no telling when or where they'll strike. They've already brutally attacked Hogsmead just two years ago, and murdered many innocent witches and wizards a small minority of which were children.

It doesn't help much that he has to worry so much about his Sister, and youngest Weasley, Ginevra (Ginny) ever since she started dating Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived; she's been putting her self in danger. Though even he has to admit his little sister has some incredible skills with magic, and that her power far surpasses anyone else's in their family. It was only a few months ago that in her haste to save Harry from the most evil and vile Dark Lord ever, that she had to suffer the torture curse.

Not that he has anything against the-boy-who-lived. He actually considers Harry a brother and a great friend but Harry dose lead a dangerous life, even if he doesn't go looking for trouble. The problem is, trouble and danger usually find him and by proxy finds Ginny, and Harry's two best friends Ron Weasley their bother, and Hermione Granger, Ron's girlfriend.

However, even if he wanted to split his sister and Harry up he doubted very much that he would be able. They seem to have fallen deeply in love. In fact, he found the whole thing to be quite sickening. Though, he figured that's probably just because she's his little sister.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Fred had returned to the back room of his and George's Joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where he was heading out back to use the bathroom. He'd been dying to use the toilet for a while now, and the shop has just started to quiet down a bit, so at last he gets to have that long awaited pee. That's the problem with running a successful business… finding the time to take those much needed five minute brakes.

'Shops been so busy I haven't even had a chance to go all day,' he thought tiredly as he reached out for the bathroom door.

However, just as he was about to push the door open, a huge crash startled him and almost made him fall to his knees. It was like the sound of something large and heavy being ripped away from something, and being forced to the ground. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and tingles with static energy. He involuntarily shuddered.

Soon after a terrible screeching sound rolled painfully over, as the ground began to shake violently, as if an Earth Quake, but even Fred knew this is no natural phenomenon… no, far from natural. He shook his head clear as he clambered unsteadily on his feet. He quickly staggered his way back to the door leading out onto the shop floor. However, as soon as he leaned upon the doorframe and looked through into the shop at all of their terrified customers the quake abruptly stop, almost as if it had never been.

"What the...?"

_**0oo00oo0**_

George stood stock still at the counter unable to move. He only wore a horrified expression on his face. He watched through the shop front window at least fifty something goblins on the warpath. Each with gleaming golden armour and shields, and silver swords just chopping down anyone not allied with them even children. He had to look away quickly or he would most certainly puke up every meal he's ever eaten.

"What the...? Is right brother of mine," he mildly agreed as he turned his attention from the beginning chaos outside to his brother. Fred didn't look much better than he feels. His pale cheeks tinted green with sick.

"We should do something to help," replied Fred taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. The Death Eaters haven't been this brazen since the attack on Hogsmead.

George and Fred took one deep breath each as they pulled out their wands ready to defend them selves and their customers from harm, unsure what they can actually do if anything at all.

'Right now I wish Harry and Ginny were here,' George said to himself. 'With the power them two have they would be able to take out those goblins quick 'n' easy.'

"Fred?"

"Yes George?" replied Fred keeping his immediate attention from the carnage outside to keep from heaving his lunch.

"What about them?" asked George pointing out their terrified customers. He grimaced as he saw a few had thrown up their meals, and others just stood petrified, unable to move right now.

Fred winced, but quickly shook his head clear. They have a fair few people to get out and fast. It is after all their responsibility to make sure that their customers and staff is kept safe.

"Allison!" George called towards the pretty shop assistant they had recently hired to help lighten their load a little.

She has long blonde hair down to her shoulders and piercing blue eyes that were an astonishing midnight colour. The reason Fred and George hired her was because of her looks, but it had turned out well and Allison was a great success, and brilliant help around the shop, plus it didn't hurt that she is a drop dead gorgeous piece of eye candy either.

"Y-y-yes, Mr Weasley," she replied scarcely coming back to her senses. She looked as if she had been running a marathon under water. Her usually perfect skin now pale and clammy with cold sweat and her cheeks tinged with green, and her eyes mad with fright and worry.

"Allison. We need you to take everyone into the back," called Fred to her catching on to what George had in mind for his customers escape from Diagon Alley.

"Get everyone some floo powder…" continued George

"And floo everyone here straight to…" ordered Fred locking eyes with her and taking a deep breath to steady him self.

"The Ministry of Magic…" they chorused together. It felt as if it might be the last time they get to do that.

She looked at them quietly and George could make out a single tear running down her cheek.

She nodded.

"Don't forget you're to leave for the Ministry straight after them," he motioned the customers around them.

All the customers followed Allison to the back room though there were a few who were unable to move without coaxing and being directed as they had certainly gone into shock. All they could hear as they entered the backroom was the explosions, and ruckus from outside. It made them jump or flinch at every sound, expecting it to be the last they hear in this messed up world.

George turned back to Fred, his eyes just skipping over the door that almost certainly leads to their deaths. The cobbled streets of Diagon Alley he noticed smashed and cracked. The goblins were still outside laughing and jeering. It seemed lucky they don't seem to want to enter any of the shops. Rather instead, content on waiting for foolish and scared people to run out of their hiding place or the shops that lined the Alley.

The Goblin mercenaries were ruthless; George couldn't believe it possible, for these creatures to be so horrid. Heck, even books wrote by wizards had never said that goblins could be so cruel.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Allison couldn't believe the noises coming from the streets of Diagon Alley. It sounded like a war was going on out side and there is nothing she or any of the customers can do about it but run away. Her heart felt as if it might explode through her chest at any moment it was beating so hard and fast.

'I hope Fred and George are going to be okay,' she sighed to herself as she approached the fireplace in the back room. She reached up to the top of the fire place and pulled a large pot down. 'Ahuh, here's the floo powder.' She handed the pot around for everyone to take a pinch. Then she pulled a young boy up front to the fireplace to go first, as she had heard that women and children are supposed to escape first.

"Just drop the floo powder into the flames and shout for the Ministry of Magic!" she shouted over the noise from outside, so everybody heard her instructions. She can barely believe how brave about this she's being. She's quite certain if this happened while she was still at Hogwarts she would have fainted, and maybe even wet herself, (she was close to that now).

She took a deep breath and listened as the young boy stepped forwards. She could just about tell that the fighting has escalated, bringing her some relief that people had at least started fighting back. The boy looked at her in fear, but she forced him a reassuring smile. He gave her the tiniest smile in return before launching his floo powder into the flames, instantly huge emerald flames erupted up and around the boy.

"Ministry of Magic!" he called out loudly as he stepped forwards into the large green flames.

However, there was a flicker of emerald, and another before the emerald flames just splashed away leaving the boy where they stood proud only moments ago. Allison and the customers stared at the boy in shock. He looked both dazed and confused, but then everybody was confused.

"That almost seems like the floo network has been cut off," came a young mans voice. She looked over at the man with a frown. "I work for the floo network regulation department," he answered her unasked question. "But why would they cut off the floo network?" he looked very agitated and nervous.

"Here," he suddenly said to the boy. He approached the boy and handed him the pinch of floo powder he had earlier acquired from Allison.

"Thank you sir," the boy mumbled gratefully.

"No worries kid, but now try again, but shout your destination as being 'The Three Broom Sticks, Hogsmead," he asked the boy reasonably.

The boy looked nervously up at the young man before looking to Allison for guidance. With a small nod of encouragement from Allison, the young boy stepped up to the fire once more and threw his new pinch of floo powder into the flames.

"THE THREE BROOMSTICKS, HOGSMEAD!" he yelled for the fire to hear. However, all that happened were emerald sparks within the normal fire before they fluttered away into nothing. It was disheartening to say the least. They're stuck in the middle of a battlefield and they can't even floo out.

"The Ministry must have disconnected the floo network" the young man said with a look of horror and disbelief on his face. "Damn this!" he muttered in outrage.

"Why in the blazes would they do that?"

"I don't know," replied Allison fearfully. "What are we going to do now?"

"I haven't a clue…" he began but trailed off just as an explosion shook the ground. They lost their balance slightly as the back wall was then ripped down in a crumpling heap. They could almost see outside as the dust slowly cleared away. They watch with baited breath as the dust, ash and other bits of debris settles down all of there faces as white as white can get and just as clammy.

**"AVADA** **KEDAVRA!"**

All of a sudden three green jets of light streak towards them at incredible speed… however, their adrenalin was being pumped at all time new highs and time seemed to slow down for them. It was like watching the end slowly approaching. Tears streamed down their faces, they shock, and held each other in fright and horror.

However, their attention became split when the wall to the next shop over exploded inwards and something streaked passed them. Allison had thought for a moment that things had gone from seriously shit to something worse. How it could have gotten worse she may never know, but she was wrong.

There she was… maybe their very own guardian angle standing crouched on a long metal and plastic board, similar to a surfboard or more accurately like a snowboard, only less rounded with straight edges and a wide flat/straight front. The bottom of the board sparkled with golden light that seemed to flow like glitter but left no dust upon the ground. It was the most magnificent sight any of them had witnessed in their lives.

She had tilted the board towards the killing curses, and to their awe and astonishment the beams didn't hit the board as they had figured they would. Instead they seemed to splash into the air like a stone would ripple water, and all three beams veered off around her and the board. Several of the customers jumped and startled as the green killers sailed around them exploding into the ground behind them.

Their mysterious saviour re-angled her board within seconds facing the three masked men she had saved them from. In her left hand they noted a very long katana blade in its deep purple sheaf with dark red ropes leading around it in some intricate patterns. The handle itself was long in deep black and red leather intertwined with two bone-like claws coming up to protect the hand from the birdlike hand guard.

Allison could practically feel the woman's smirk as she held her sword out flat towards the Death Eaters. It was quite obvious even with the masks that the Death Eaters were terrified, and who wouldn't be. She was a very intimidating sight to behold.

"Rose thorn bind!" their saviour suddenly hissed out. Her voice was gentle and elegant, strong and soothing yet those three words alone sent a shiver of fear through everybody's spines. It was terrifying to hear this girl's power in only her voice but to feel it too. It ran warm and cold through the veins, solid and lucid. It had a mind of its own… indescribable.

Nothing happened for a moment and all was too quiet as everyone seemed to hold their breaths. Then a Death Eater snorted. He must have thought her spell hadn't worked for a moment, and he even went to fire a curse at her. However, he stopped when she giggled. Her sword suddenly flashed purple for the briefest of moments before the ground began to shake.

Allison could tell that the shaking ground was centred around the Death Eaters easily as they were crying out and barely able to keep their footing. However, what happened next happened so fast she almost missed it. Huge green vines exploded out of the ground forcing fissures to get out, through the surface. On each of the vines were hundreds of razor sharp thorns.

It was an amazing sight for certain. However, as soon as they burst out of the ground, they shot round, twisting and ensnaring the Death Eaters. The razor thorns tearing into their flesh, their red blood gushing onto the green of the vines. The Death Eaters were screaming in pain, struggling against the vines but they weren't going to ever escape that spell.

"The more you struggle you foolish little murderers the more messed up you'll become. You'll just end up dead!" the girl chimed sing song with a little giggle. She sounded so musical and childish about the way she told them of their fate it was plain creepy. "Some people just don't like to take others advice I suppose!" she giggled again as she watched the foolish Death Eaters continuing to cry, bleed, struggle, and suffocate to death before she finally tuned them out and turned on her board to Allison and the customers.

It was now Allison and the others could get a good look at her. She was dressed quite unusually even for a witch. She was wearing deep scarlet and black leather robes with tight fitting trousers and top that hugged her curves in all the correct places. Her ropes hung loosely but still form fitting almost like a long coat with a leather hood, which was pulled up covering her face half in shadows. Under the hood Allison could just make out the leather bands holding on some dark tinted goggles, as well as the girls midnight black hair.

She had what appeared to be a coat of arms on her left breast. It was like a black and silver phoenix on top of a red and gold shield with its wings spread wide. Allison took note of what she saw earlier and recalls that same black and silver phoenix on the back of the girls' robes. However, within the phoenix coats shield she took note of the lion… the exact image of Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The woman wore small black leather boots on her feet with black metal plates and fiery red wing markings on either side, and skin tight black leather gloves with metal plates on the backs in a different, lighter shade of black that fit her perfectly. And lastly around each wrist was a perfectly white bracelet with some markings carved into them.

The young woman's gaze was unnerving as they couldn't clearly see her face, and even then her expression seemed blank for a moment before they could make out the shadow of a smile over her lips. Even with how concealed this girl is Allison knew without a doubt she's beautiful. She felt a little jealous at her figure too. The girl is just beyond fit, she can even make out the muscles of her body being hugged by her clothes.

"Are you all ok?" she asked them in a soft and gentle voice. She actually sounded a little concerned.

"Y-yes… t-thanks t-to you Miss…" replied Allison, both nervous and fearful. This isn't the sort of person you want to disrespect. Allison even found her self bowing. "S-sorry… I don't mean to be rude but?" she trailed away unable to ask the question that tried to break free from her lips.

"You're the Lady of the Phoenix aren't you?" the young floo regulator suddenly blurted out taking a step backwards. His eyes were wide with fright and Allison could see him shaking even more now than when they were being threatened by Death Eaters. "B-but you're just a-a-a myth."

She looked to him in both amusement and pity letting out a small chuckled, he flinched. "Astute," she agreed in a peppy tone. "But myths always have a base in fact. I my self am very real."

The Lady of the Phoenix then hopped off her board to land lightly on the ground. It just floated next to her, though her smile widened a little as they all flinched. It was now that Allison got a good look at the Lady's flying board. It was black from the back fading into red at the front with a huge purple and black phoenix spread over it. It had to be the single most beautiful picture she had ever seen before.

The Lady giggled a little startling them before turning away from them and facing the door. Alison gulped as she got to admire this girl's great rear, even with the robes in the way; they are thin and form hugging enough. Alison blushed and gulped, feeling faint as the Lady tilted her head slightly looking back at them.

"You lot should stay here where it is safe," the Lady of the Phoenix spoke calmly and politely but the order was clear. Although she phrased it like a request, it was certainly a command. She turned back towards the shop floor and had only taken one step.

"W-wait… Lady Phoenix!" Allison called hesitantly.

The young Lady Phoenix stopped and turned slightly to her. This time the Lady's smile was slightly warmer than ever before, but still chilly and kind of sinister. "Do not worry. It will be all over soon. We'll make sure of that!" the young woman replied before she walked gracefully through the door. They startled however as her board while following her seemed to shimmer with the air and disappear.

"I wonder what she meant by that?" Allison asked her self in wonderment as she looked up she had to hold back from heaving as her eyes landed on the Death Eaters trapped in the vines. She hadn't noticed but they had stopped shouting and struggling. They were dead, cut up to pieces, a few body parts severed and globs of blood dribbling down the vines to the floor, pooling.

She couldn't take it anymore as she lost bladder control, pissing her self she dropped to her hands and knees breathing heavily and laboured, shaking from head to toe. She could feel the warm liquid pooling around her crouch and sliding down her legs before she finally heaved puking on the ground, sweat pouring off her and her eyes wide with fright. She doubted she could forget this even if she had her memory modified.

However, she wasn't the only one loosing control of bodily functions or being violently sick. How could she be? They all witnessed what she had so cruelly done. But still, she rescued them, whereas the Ministry had not. She has killed for them, and deep within their souls they'll be forever grateful.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Fred and George have been in the thick of things for nearly ten minuets now and the battles starting to heat up. Only a few minuets into the battle did any aurors actually show up and only about forty something according to Mad-Eye-Moody. According to the heavily scared old ex-auror the Ministry is in disarray and they've even seen fit to cut off the floo network throughout the UK. So unless your fire is connected internationally nobody's going anywhere through it, essentially cutting off Diagon Alley's main escape rout.

This was troubling news for the Weasley twins as it most likely means Allison and their customers are still stuck within their shop unable to escape. And with all of the wards up and around properties they can't apparate either. It is infuriating to be so helpless. If the ministry had started weeding out all of the corruption sooner they had no doubt that the floo network would at the very least still be open.

'Maybe,' Fred thought in hope. 'They might have gotten through before the stupid Ministry shut down the floo network.' Though he wasn't holding out much faith in that happening, they had probably shut the network down as soon as they got word of the attack.

He looked over towards his and George's shop where he was surprised to see a fit young woman wearing crimson and black leather robes. She seemed to glide from their shop with pure determined grace and power. She seemed stunning even though he could not see her face because of the hood she is wearing hiding her face mostly in shadows.

She walked calmly and agilely towards a nasty and large group of goblins without a care for her own safety. In her left hand in its sheaf, she held a very long katana sword. It must have been almost as long as she is tall. It took the goblins a few moments to notice her, but when they did crafty little smirks lined their murderous lips. They turned to her, weapons at the ready, but she suddenly stopped and Fred would swear she was smiling under her hood.

She took a few moments seeming to examine them, corking her head to one side. She completely ignored the rest of the battle going on around her, and the Death Eaters were too busy to notice her presence anyway.

"Surrender!" she spoke softly and quiet. Her gentle voice drifting clearly; even drowning out the sound of battle. However, that one word made Moody, Fred, and George shiver cold dread. It was even obvious her voice had spooked the goblins as they hesitated for a second. It was quite alarming to think that one girl had spooked just over twenty goblin worriers with only one word.

However, the goblins regained themselves immediately and sneered their reply, showing off their sharpened teeth. They charged towards her, however, she just stood her ground and before they were within five meters of her she raised her sword up a little, nonchalant.

"Razor-bind!" she hissed, magic practically leaking from her words. The goblins paused suddenly in their attack. Their eyes widened as her sword flashed brightly from purple to a liquid silver. Then the worst happened. The liquid silver blurred off the sword in several long slivering tendrils, snaking their way forward at high speeds towards the goblins. The tendrils soon started snaking round the goblins like frisky anaconda, coiling and ensnaring.

Fred, George, and Moody grimaced as the goblins started screaming in pain as they struggled to free themselves. They couldn't see why for a moment until they noticed the blood starting to pool down from them. The liquid metal started to form around the goblins small bodies. Blades forming along thin metal cords, slicing into goblin flesh dropping blood to the ground. The goblins all fell to their knees as the bind tightening on them cutting deeper, their howls of agony ringing through peoples ears like nails to a chalkboard.

The Lady's sword flashed purple once more, and the liquid metal melded away joining the rest of the spell containing the goblins in their agony. The young woman just stretched a little unconcerned about the pain she had just caused, or the blood she had spilt. She waited only a few moments before the goblins slowly one by one stopped screaming out, and either fainted from pain and blood loss or died. It seemed she wouldn't care either way.

"A-all of t-them w-with one spell, a-and without a wand!" Fred said to him self holding his stomach, his cheeks lightly stained green. "I-I'm going to be sick!" he reached out before bending over at the waist and letting out his lunch the same way it entered.

"Fuck… me too!" he heard his brother gasp out as he too bent over throwing out his lunch. That had to have been the single most disgusting thing he had ever seen, and he prided himself on seeing disgusting things all of the time, but this was going way too far, even if it was kind of cool, in an ironic sort of justice for the goblins.

Moody was watching the twins with a small amount of pity as they hurled before he spoke. "Well I must say even I feel a little queasy after seeing that!" he growled out with shake of his head. "But if every young witch and wizard fought like that, the Death Eaters would think twice about attacking us like this?"

_**0oo00oo0**_

Mad-Eye-Moody held back a smile at the sickly look the twins managed to give him as they wiped off their mouths on their sleeves. He can definitely see why the green tinted twins are now feeling under the weather. Even he had been a lot older than them when he first saw something even remotely like this, and that was nothing as gruesome or bloody.

"So she's the fabled Lady of the Phoenix!" he growled out. "I am impressed. She's even more dangerous than I could have ever believed. Well for someone who supposedly fights for the light."

The twins were however spared from responding, because seemingly out of nowhere three huge great big mountain trolls came charging round the corner at them towards their alley vantage point. The twins quickly got over their problems as they readied themselves with Moody for a difficult fight. The trolls stunk of putrid rotten mean and fish even from the several yards away. Their stumpy gray baldheads housed dark menacing bloodshot eyes of furry, obviously someone had been working them into a state.

They each choose a dulling stance ready to defend them selves, holding them selves up as bravely as they can manage. However, within seconds they found themselves shielding their eyes as a huge explosion erupted deathening nearby with a blinding white light. The air was supercharged with static and they could each feel their hairs standing up slightly on edge. The ground shook minimally but they could hear it crack in places, and as the light slowly faded away they heard three heavy dull thuds before them.

The three of them slowly blinked their eyes; little speckles of colours violated their vision for a few moments as they blinked away the spots. However, when their vision cleared their mouths dropped open in horror. The three trolls were no longer a threat. They were lying on the floor smouldering and smoking, burnt black with a putrid, acid like smell of burnt meat. Boiled blood oozed out of cracks in their overcooked skin, and more than a few times one of the monsters legs or arms twitched oozing even more blood, or producing another crack in the skin.

Moody looked to the twins, both of who looked as if they were going to throw up some more. Now whoever did this wants everyone's attention, and wants it now. This is obviously one seriously powerful mage. Moody was almost anxious to see this new player himself. This attack had garnered everyone's attention as they had all stopped fighting with each other and were looking around frantically, most quickly taking cover. The Death Eaters seemed to be the only group stupid and arrogant enough to stay out in the open, as even the remaining goblins kept to the sides of the street.

Moody too found himself scanning the streets for this mage, but all he spotted was several more unfortunate trolls having been taken out of the fight. It was quite scary to think that it was potentially done with one spell by one person.

"U-up there!" came the voice of one of the Weasley twins suddenly. Moody wasn't sure which one but he gazed at the young lad and saw him pointing to the roof top of the Weasley twins new joke shop. He followed the young lads pointing arm and hand nervously.

"It's a guy dressed similar to that girl we saw earlier!" one of the twins proclaimed breathlessly.

Indeed it was a young man dressed in crimson and black leather robes but his were more loose fitting that the young woman's. He stood on top of a metal and plastic board of some kind with a straight front and angles, coloured red from the back fading into black at the front with a huge green and black phoenix on it. The underside sparkling gold as he hovered above the shop. He wore a hood up covering his face mainly in shadows just like the girls, though it was noticeable that he wasn't wearing anything covering his eyes.

He carried in his right hand the strangest weapon Moody had ever seen. It brought forth the image of the grim reapers scythe if the reaper were to improve upon it over the eras. It was huge… easily as long as the young man. It housed a handle and long guard in the centre, with a huge slick white curved blade pointing up like a cutlass, with a blade flowing a little further down protecting the hand guard. Just below the main blade the weapon housed an emerald green gem with a slight glow to it. The blade then trailed down the handle like a spear of pure white coming to a stop by the mans feet in a deadly point. The handle was perfectly wrapped in entwined black and greed leather. The blades edges from top to bottom like perfect yet unbreakable glass tinted dark green.

It was an impressive sight to behold, as he rested his weapon lazily on his right shoulder. His eyes seemed to be scanning over every creature within the alley, and he didn't seem to be in a hurry to introduce himself to anyone. Moody could now actually feel the fear blanketing the air around him. And it's not just the dark that are fearful but the light too. Moody him self felt the fear within his own heart. Even the Dark Lord Voldemort would be hard pressed to get a reaction as strongly as this.

His robes blew in the wind rippling gently. It was eerie and spooky. How any one man can scare the shit out of so many people at midday is beyond Moody's knowledge. He shuddered. He can feel it… only a fool wouldn't be able to. It was like wave upon endless wave of energy… pure magical energy was leaking from the young man. No… not leaking… flowing… being projected. It was like he wanted everyone to feel his power… he wants for the enemy to fear it… to fear him.

Moody looked slowly from the young man to the Death Eaters… those fools who stood out in the open so easy to target from the air… they were now frozen in place looking up at him. Moody could just about see through the eye holes in their skeletal masks. They were beyond scare. They were in the realms of shitting themselves and dying of heart attacks or strokes.

He had never seen Death Eaters so scared before. Never. Not even when the great and powerful Dumbledore is on the battlefield. But of course they know Dumbledore is too soft to hurt them, or kill them, but here they realise this is no Dumbledore wannabe. This is a man who means to kill them, and a man who won't be quick about it either. Moody found him self feeling a little sorry for them… well only a little.

They're already dead.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"W-who's he?" George wondered aloud to no one, his voice quivering with his fear.

"He's my husband of course. Lord of the Phoenix!" came a mysterious voice from behind them.

The three of them jumped in shock and horror, their hearts pounding in their chests they span around gasping for breath. None of them even had the nerve or forethought to raise their wands in defence. It was her… her robes waved gently in a nonexistent breeze, and the air around her was thick with power. They gulped and took an attentive step back as one, which only caused her to laugh gently, as if she found amusement in their fear.

"You fear someone who has caused you no grief!" she suddenly chimed sing-song almost mockingly with laughter in her sweet and deadly voice just stroking her thumb along the sheaf of her blade. "I wish I could understand but there is not much I fear."

"Y-you're the Lady of the Phoenix a-aren't you?" Moody suddenly questioned raspy. "A-and he's the L-Lord of the Phoenix. I-I just thought y-you were just s-some silly little story to g-give people hope."

"Silly, maybe," she agreed with an amused shake of her head. "But little story? I'll have to disagree with that. You see… our story is only just beginning."

"I-I can see," agreed Moody nervously.

She let out a small giggle that sent cold chills of dread running down their spines as she turned from them, slowly and gracefully heading in the direction of her husband. As she walked her board shimmered back into existence a metre or more above the ground floating alongside her. She effortlessly hopped up onto her board just before hell seemed to break loose, and chaos ensued upon the alley.

Splattering of blood suddenly coated all three, Moody, Fred, and George as they coward, dropping to their knees.

"OH SHIT" all three of them proclaimed in croaky lost voices.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter I: Condemned?

**Harry Potter and the Heroes War**

**C****hapter I**

**Condemned?**

_**One month e**__**arlier**_

His eyes were closed softly as he laid within the large garden of the Burrow on top a grassy hill, quite far from the house with the bright sun bathing him in light, his head resting in his folded round hands. She could feel a soft breeze gently caressing her skin as she momentarily watched him, keeping out of his light. His raven black hair in neat disarray sway with the wind in places but not much, he only wore some cream kaki shorts that would hang down to his knees, along with a loose fitting white tee shirt that surprisingly hid a lot of his muscles very well. He wore white running shoes with silvery laces tied loosely onto his feet.

She smiled upon him with love and adoration. The love of her life… her most important person. She used her right hand to brush a stray of deep red hair from her chocolate brown eyes as she lowered her self down next to him quietly making sure not to tangle her flowing white summer dress as she sat watching him bare foot for a moment before she lowered her self all the way till she was lying next to him and turning on her side. She soon snuggled up to him with one hand coming to rest on his chest along with her cheek.

He suddenly chuckled lightly and moved his arms, resting his head on the grass he carefully pulled her tighter into him self as he wrapped his arms around her. His right hand gently gliding through her hair as she closed her eyes, entwining their legs. She felt so very peaceful.

It has been five years since he saved her life deep within the bowls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the Chamber of Secrets. Five years since they became friends, and five years since they set each other free… five beautiful years since their very essence began to entwine into a beautiful and intangible knotted mess. Oh yes, how magic can be so crazy, but that kind of crazy, they can live with.

'_**It's sickening!'**_ a voice suddenly hissed within their ears as if through a dark dank tunnel that absorbs sound. Though both know they're alone… kind of.

'_**Oh do be quiet!'**_ a different voice this time reprimanded. However, the first voice was certainly male this one was female and slightly clearer, and strangely the voice holds a gentle and radiant beauty to it. _**'I think it's sweet how much they care for each other.'**_

'_**Yeah well I don't remember asking for your opinion!'**_ he retorted darkly. _**'Goddess of Love my ass, it should have**_ _**been Goddess of sickening!"**_

The woman made a sound of annoyance before she replied. _**'Hades, if you call me that one more time so help me I'll**_ _**kill you!'**_ she growled out angrily.

'_Aren't you al__ready dead?'_ the red haired girl suddenly thought causing the black haired boy holding her to snort in laughter.

'_**Thank you Ginevra for pointing that out to me I had near forgotten!'**_ she retorted sarcastically while they could hear Hades cackling in the background.

The red haired girl frowned a little at the use of her full name but kept her calm and eyes closed from the bright sun. _'Um… sorry Aphrodite, I didn't mean to offend you.'_

'_Hey, did you guys actually want something?'_ the black haired boy suddenly asked in thought. _'Or did you just want to_ _comment on mine and Ginny's relationship?' _

'_**Oh you wound me, Harry!'**_ Hades spoke mockingly and they could actually picture him placing his hands over his heart to add to the melodrama. Harry would have rolled his eyes if they were open. _**'But if you must know my little wayward wannabe…"**_

'_**Ugh, on my name you two are useless!'**_ another voice interrupted angrily, another male, though his voice held a commanding edge to it. _**'All you had to do was say hey the connection is finally complete after five years, and that Ginny is now officially our second Avatar. This is seriously messed up as it is… unheard of… shouldn't be possible, and totally absurd.'**_

'_Na, I'll tell you what's absurd,' _Harry began with a soft snicker_. 'Some dead guy using his own name as a cuss. That is seriously sad you know?'_

'_**I am Ra, God of the S**__**un itself!'**_ he retorted proudly. _**'I have every right too. People worshipped me, and there are some who still do.'**_

'_**You know I've come to the conclusion that Ra maybe suffering delusions,'**_ Hades suddenly spoke in very unusually thoughtful tone. _**'Were you always this bigheaded or did that happen sometime after you died, and realised history remembers you as a deity?'**_

Harry and Ginny sighed tiredly in sync as the voices were slowly sealed out of their way just as Ra and Hades began yet another argument, which nine times out of ten ending up with them trying to outdo one another with the things they achieved while alive, which unfortunately is a lot and both Harry and Ginny have heard it all before. Though, they at least understand all of Hades. They sometimes wonder if they should be addressing Ra by his other names at different times of the day. Its difficult enough having to remember everyone else, so they don't need to remember multiple names for the same person.

It had happened for Harry two years ago just before his fifth year at Hogwarts. He was given freakishly amazing powers. Well okay, technically it was a supercharge of magical potential, dished out by something that also has many names. However, it's mostly referred to as the Deity Well, The Source, or Unlimited. Neither Harry nor Ginny really have a favourite word for it but they have just been calling themselves Unlimited… or Avatars of the Source. The words just flow easier.

The Source bound with Harry rather quickly. Well he had full access within seven days whereas it took Ginny several months to rise into the realms of super powerful, and they had just been told that she has finished, and that The Source has accepted to grant her full access to its strength. Something Harry's certain she's ecstatic about. Not that it means she can slack off in her magic because The Source doesn't just offer up power when you want but lets you earn it over the odds, which is where the word Unlimited comes from.

"Harry, do you suppose those two will ever get along?" Ginny asked him suddenly, a small thoughtful frown marring her brow as his emerald eyes slowly slid open to look upon his beautiful girlfriend.

"I doubt it," he replied in amusement as he shifted slightly and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She giggled as he continued. "If they haven't started getting along after all these centuries I doubt they ever will."

She droopily opened her eyes to look at him with a sweet smile spreading to her lips she leaned up slightly and planted a soft kiss on her lips, careful to nibble his bottom lip as she pulls back, pulling it a little before letting go with a little smirk now resting on her lips. He had groaned out at the motions, and had to bite his lower lip him self as her hand stroked down his chest and only stopped at his abs. He shivered a little and shook his head as he stared into his girlfriends beautiful eye, so full of carnage-mischief.

"Now now sweetness…" he reprimanded with a small laugh, his eyes no doubt reflecting his want also, but he often found the strength to let his 'smart' brain do the thinking occasionally. "Your mother and father are displeased with the sleeping arrangements as it is. Plus, do you forget you have six overprotective prats for brothers?"

She pouted sweetly and batted her long eyelashes at him. "Surely you can't be afraid of them. I've heard it from a good 'source' that they are far from a threat to you," she said playfully stroking her fingers in circles around his abs.

Harry mock gasped, not letting her little pun throw his game. "You would have me beat your brothers up. Ginevra Weasley, I thought I would not hear such words from such a sweet and innocent, virtuous young lady."

She giggled and poked him in the ribs, which caused him to flinch with laughter. "You git Harry, you always go overboard and make me laugh."

"Well my dear, I suppose it's a gift from the heavens," he replied with a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes as she playfully smacked him in the stomach while he laughed at his own pun (well someone had too). Though she found her self laughing too as she pushed her self into a seated position. Harry shook his head as he pushed him self up swiftly to kneel in the grass.

"I wish they would hurry up and get on with this Ministry crap," he suddenly said looking frustrated just thinking about it. "Can't they just throw Fudge in jail, and then throw the key out the window into the icy Dementor guarded waters below?"

"They don't like making things that simple," she retorted laughingly. "I wonder what kind of stuff they're going to ask you. It seems pretty pointless if you ask me. They could just drug the ass with truth potion."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I thought of that one. But they want to do this all above board so he can't find any loopholes. I swear our law system has loophole for everything. I bet it even has loopholes for loopholes. And nobody bothers changing the old and outdated laws so they can't be used to fight new laws that are somewhat more inline with the era we're living in."

"You know what they will end up asking you though, don't you?" she asked knowingly.

Harry smiled as he nodded his head. "A bunch of stupid questions anyone could answer. But because it's me my testimony is so much more sort after."

They both laughed. "Well that's the price of fame my love," she answered, giggly, and leaned over giving him a small kiss that was slowly deepening. She was about to slide her arms around his neck and slide onto his lap when the clearing of a throat startled her and she pulled back in surprise.

Harry and Ginny looked up to see one of her older brothers, his cheeks blushing furiously; strangely it clashed with his ginger hair. He only wore some black everyday robes (like a proper wizard) with horn rimmed glasses, and even though he was flushed with embarrassment about catching his sister initiating a passionate make-out session he still managed to keep his air of pompousness. Something they'll have to try and make him loose through teasing.

"Hello, Perse," Ginny greeted him with a smile. "What brings you out into the fresh air? I would have thought that you would have been working on thin bottomed cauldrons, or something else of such great importance." Harry was snickering, enjoying the fact she had spoken in what most people would think was a genuine way. Harry still remembers hearing about Percy's first ever job in the Ministry to write a report about proper cauldron bottom thickness, and him trying to give a lecture about how dangerous thin bottoms could be.

"Are you or my dear brothers going to ever forget that?" Percy asked practically sticking his nose up in the air, though his cheeks had darkened.

"Na-ah," both Harry and Ginny chimed childishly together, laughing. Percy groaned and seemed to steady him self for some more teasing.

"So, did you need something Weatherby?" asked Ginny after a few moments. She remembers that well. It was what Barty Crouch Senior had called him two years earlier at the Quidditch world cup. The worse thing about that though was Percy was blatantly brown nosing Crouch and still not getting any recognition. It was quite sad thinking back on it. Harry figures in such a large family as Ginny's there's always a looser or two. Ginny turned to look at Harry with a small smirk and nodded to his last thought. He had to bite his lower lip to stop from laughing out loud.

Percy suddenly gave them a stern look before he shifted into a slightly more dignified manner. "Harry, Ginny… mum has a letter for the pair of you"

'_Interesting,'_ Harry thought to her as she looked to him. _'I guess that's not from the Ministry then. I wonder who could be writing to the pair of us together.'_

'_I guess we'll have to go in and find out,'_ she answered giving him a helpless shrug.

"So we have a letter for the pair of us?" she asked to clarify the situation as she and Harry had not gotten a letter as a couple before. It would be a new experience for the pair of them.

He nodded with a small smile that spoke of knowing something they don't know. What that could be… well they don't have a clue, and realised too late they can't ask him as he's already fleeing and has trekked halfway across the garden already.

They looked at each other and sighed as one before they pulled themselves to their feet and stretching the laziness away. "That was kind of odd, even for Percy," said Harry with a bewildered frown.

"Hmm, you don't suppose he's been receiving lessons in oddness from the old man?" she asked him reasonably.

Harry nodded with a smile. "I suppose anything's possible. But I really want to read that letter. I'm curious to know who sent our first ever joint letter."

Ginny giggled as she bobbed up and down on her toes in excitement. "I can't wait, come on Harry stop dilly dallying and lets go." She grinned widely as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off back to the Burrow.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Molly Weasley sat heavily onto a chair at the dinning table with her morning cup of tea with a sigh of exhaustion. She has been feeling rather down lately, especially considering she's allowing her little girl not only to share a bedroom with her boyfriend but to share a bed too. Not that she believes they do anything scandalous, but the possibility is always their even though she trusts Harry wholeheartedly. Harry's too much of a good, honest and hard working boy to try anything.

The only reason this is allowed is because alone they have nightmares the likes she would rather not know about, having been through some terrible ordeals, and the only thing that allows them a peaceful sleep is each other. And she can't bring her self to deny them that or make them dependant on potions or god forbid muggle drugs just to sleep.

Molly sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched her twin sons Fred and George teasing their older brother Percy about something again. And she had started thinking they're the ones that might go far, even if it is with this stupid joke shop thing they've got going on. She had thought Percy would go far in his career choice but even she's realised he's nothing but a follower rather than a leader.

The twins and Percy were sitting around the table eating breakfast, and she knows Ginny had fled after Harry into the back garden to enjoy the sunshine. She wasn't sure when Ron had gotten to. He may still be in bed, which is most like him. Arthur, her husband she has already seen off to work, and neither Bill, her eldest, nor Charlie, her second eldest live in the country anymore, so everyone is accounted for… well kind of.

However, she was strangely brought from her relaxing musing by the arrival of some unexpected mail. Though she found her self quite surprised to see a magnificent black and brown hawk flapping through the window with an envelope tied to its left leg. She as well as her sons watched as it elegantly landed on the kitchen table, but it stayed out of reach and didn't seem likely to hand over its delivery.

Molly, the twins, and Percy looked at the bird uncertainly. Molly soon decided that she'll just take the letter to see who it's for so she reached out for it. However, just as her fingers came within a hairs breath the bird struck her hand with its sharp beak, causing her to narrowly avoid getting stabbed when she pulled her hand back fast.

"Mother, are you okay?" Percy asked pompously as he rushed out of his seat around to her to make sure even though she had nodded to his question.

"I'm fine Percy," she answered smiling at her son. "It missed me. I don't know why it attacked me like that though. Doesn't it want to deliver its letter?"

"Of course it does mum," said Fred suddenly.

George nodded his agreement. "Yea, but some post carriers are tetchy and don't want to give their mail up to anyone but the recipient."

"George is correct," agreed Fred. "And some times the person sending the letter will order the carrier to make sure that it's taken by the recipient only for added security, or to make sure they've gotten it."

"And how would you two know of such things?" asked Percy with his nose in the air, sounding a little jealous. He's probably jealous that he hadn't known that.

The twins however laughed. "That's just the sort of useless trivia we would know!" they chimed as one.

Molly rolled her eyes before eyeing the hawk nervously. "Well whose it for then?" she asked the boys.

Fred and George shrugged and Fred leaned closer till he could clearly see the neat purple chicken scratch writing of name and address. "Hey why wasn't I invited to the wedding!" he jokingly moaned.

_Mr. Harry Potter & Mrs. Ginevra Potter_

_The Burrow_

_England_

"Huh?" his brother asked eloquently before he too leaned over to have a look. He laughed. "Well you weren't the only one brother," he said laughingly.

"What in blazes are you two talking about!" their mother suddenly shouted out crossly as she pushed them aside to have a look her self. She as well as Percy leaned over and red the names and address. Molly gasped in shock and surprise. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded of no one. "My daughter is too young to be married."

"Don't get so worked up mum," Fred said trying to calm her before she begins to rant.

"Worked up, worked up?" she demanded heatedly. "Is-is this the result of this Deity Well thing that Dumbledore's talked about… then if so I want it gone."

"Muuuum!" George groaned rolling his eyes. "First of all that's not possible… second, you would make the light piss…" he paused here for her angry glare at his cuss before continuing. "Weak again, and then You-Know-Who and his merry band of murderers would be winning again. Would you honestly want that?"

"W-well no… but-but, what about Dumbledore? He's very powerful himself," she tried to reason.

Fred and George both snorted. "Well he's not in their league," George said ignoring his mothers glare.

"But its true mum," agreed Fred. "Plus the guys past it. He's too old. He may still be powerful magically but physically he's weaker than us."

"Anyway the name things probably a joke or someone's seriously lacking information," said Fred laughing with his twin.

"Yeah, they probably work for Dumbledore," said George cheekily. He and Fred burst out into pearls of laughter while Molly just glared angrily at them, but they were too far gone to care or even notice for that matter.

Molly sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes in annoyance, why can't they just be a little more sensible, is that too much to ask? "Percy dear, please be a responsible adult and fetch Harry and Ginny. I think these two mindless morons might be right for once. I probably shouldn't have over reacted like that over a silly letter."

"Yes mother," Percy answered as he quickly left through the kitchen back door and out into the back yard.

A few minuets passed at which time Molly tried to coax the hawk into dropping the letter with some food and water. However, the bird seemed much too smart to fool for such an old trick. Plus the twins were laughing at her so she just let it go and decided to await Harry and Ginny to discover what it is all about. Though knows if it's important she probably won't get to know what it's about no matter how much she demands too. Harry seems to have an unbreakable will when he wants too.

It wasn't long when Percy finally trooped back in through the kitchen door with a small frown of annoyance wrinkled on his brow. Molly rolled her eyes at that. He had obviously been teased by both Harry and Ginny again. They're almost as bad as the twins sometimes, but at least none of the teasing is done in malice. It's just a bit of harmless ribbing the way young people do. Its just Percy and her youngest son Ron happen to be such easy targets.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry and Ginny finally entered through the back door of the Burrow smiling, though Harry was being pulled along by his girl and she looked back at him as she brought them to a stop and giggled. He smiled a little wider and rolled his eyes before they turned their attention to the others in the room. Fred and George were both just calming down from a good laugh they noticed, and Percy had reclaimed a seat, sitting as if he owned the universe or something, and Molly was standing at the table staring at them in annoyance.

"Percy says there's a letter here for us," Ginny chimed excitedly looking around for it and spotting the bird her smile grew into a fall fledged grin. "I can't wait to see what it says."

"Well were you both expecting something?" Molly quickly pressed them for information.

"Only something from the Ministry," Harry answered with a shrug before looking to Ginny. "Are you expecting anything Gin?"

She shook her head. "Nope, though I could do with a new watch. I've had this one for years and its falling to pieces," she said as she gestured an old ratty looking kid's watch with a bunny on it on her left wrist.

Harry looked at it with a frown before he raised his hand towards it with a crafty look in his eyes. "No problem babes I'll sort it…" she glared and slapped his hand away. "Ouch, what was that for?" he asked, bewildered.

She rolled her eyes. "I could have used magic to fix it my self silly. I said I want a NEW one that doesn't have a baby bunny on it."

"I thought you liked bunnies," he replied in amusement. "The way their little noses twitch, and how cute and cuddly they are."

"Oh but I do Harry, but this is a watch not a real live bunny," she retorted laughingly.

Harry laughed to. "Well if you wanted a new watch why didn't you tell me to buy you one when I was in Diagon Alley yesterday when I had to go to the bank?"

She blushed and looked down at her feet in embarrassment. "Sorry I forgot too. I only just remembered."

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed before he stroked her cheek, and nudging her to look up at him. "Well I'll just have to remember the next time, okay?"

She suddenly beamed a smile at him and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Okay, thanks Harry."

"Uh-hmm," Molly suddenly cleared her throat to get their attention as silly little things like this happen all of the time, and they get so wrapped up in their own silly little games that they forget what they were supposed to be doing in the first place. They both blushed slightly as they realised they had gotten distracted again.

"The letter," she said pointing to the hawk.

Harry and Ginny both chuckled as they turned from each other to the bird and ignored Fred and George as the two was laughing at them and Percy for the scolding look in his eyes.

The hawk stared at them momentarily before it took a couple of paces towards them, puffing its chest out proudly it allowed Harry to remove the envelope from its leg. It then opened its large wings and breezed up from the table with one flap and within moments was soaring away back out of the window it arrived through. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, puzzled before they shrugged and gave their full attention to the letter.

However, the two of them did a quick double take as they saw the names on the envelope. "Wow, maybe that hawk can travel through time and arrived here from the future?" Harry suggested mysteriously with a laugh in his words.

_Mr. Harry Potter & Mrs__. Ginevra Potter_

_The Burrow_

_England_

Ginny giggled while nodding her head in agreement. "That could be true since we haven't gotten married 'yet'," she said putting enthuses on the last word. It made her mother uncomfortably, something her and Harry take great amusement in. They figure her mother doesn't want to see her youngest daughter be the first of seven kids to marry, let alone her only daughter, so talking about it so openly makes her squirm, and brightens their day.

"Unless I have forgotten in which case I may need to see a healer," she answered continuing in bemusement.

Harry laughed. "Well if you need to see a mind healer I'll book some appointments for me and Dumbledore too," he said as the pair laughed along with Fred and George.

"See mum I told you everyone thinks Dumbledore's crazy," said Fred smugly. "If two nutbars like Harry and Ginny can see it why can't you?" he asked reasonably while he, his twin, Harry and Ginny laughed harder.

"What do you think, though? Has a nice ring to it… Ginevra Potter?" Harry asked teasingly, mainly to bug her mother. Molly Weasley's just too easy to mess with. It's probably where Percy and Ron get their 'huh?' ('add bewildered expression') or 'der' genes, not that they think Molly's stupid, just not knowledgeable enough to just go with the flow, and most times she doesn't even notice that she's the butt of teasing. She obviously needs to get out of the house more and meet new people.

"Hmm… it does have a nice ring to it," she agreed reasonably with a nod. "I like it, so I'll be expecting a ring as well as a new watch."

"Ginevra 'WEASLEY'!" her mother suddenly yelled angrily drowning out the snickering from the twins and Harry. Ginny just looked at her mother with an obviously fake expression full of confusion. "There is no need to talk about such things at your age. You're only just turning sixteen next month, and Harry won't even be seventeen for another ten days! You're both way too young to be thinking such things!"

"Mum calm down," interrupted George laughingly. "They were just winding you up."

Molly blushed brightly as she realised George is right and both Harry and Ginny were pulling her leg. She sighed in annoyance. "Well enough about that," she said. "What about that letter?"

'_**Yes, hur**__**ry up and read the freaking thing! It's driving me crazy!' **_yelled a high voice, which sounded oddly mischievous, and he also sounded highly impatient.

'_**Indeed, Harry, Ginevra,' **_another male voice spoke, this time calmly, and with a wisdom and gentleness to his tone. _**'I would normally pride myself on disagreeing with mostly everything Loki has to say, but I must agree. The suspense is killing me.'**_

_'__Umm… Merlin, I don't think you can die twice can you?' _asked Ginny with a mental frown.

'_**What is it with you today Ginny, sweetheart. That's twice you've rubbed it in that we're dead?' **__asked a new voice, female this time with a saddened tone. _

'_I-I'm sorry Calypso, I wasn't thinking,' _she answered quickly but all she got in reply was some giggling. Ginny internally groaned. _'I forgot you like practical jokes as mush as me and Harry. But that was mean.'_

'_**Sorry,' **_she replied though she still giggled and sounded far from sorry. _**'But I've got to take what I can get. I had been stuck on a freaking island in the middle of nowhere all alone for most of my life.'**_

'_**You always have to bring that up don't you?" **_a male voice suddenly interrupted in annoyance, his voice has a kind of authority, like thunder.

'_**You're the jerk that sealed me there, 'little' brother,' **__she retorted spitefully, using the word little for other things besides. Harry and Ginny had to really hold back their laughter else the twins, Percy and Molly will think them even more nuts than they already do._

_He growled angrily, it sounding more like a clap of thunder. __**'It was your fault siding with 'him',' **_he spat the last word out in disgust.

'_**Oh**__**, on my name!'**_ interrupted Hades snickering. _**'Will you two just give it a rest?'**_

'_**Were you just now mocking me?'**_ demanded Ra angrily.

'_**Yes he was now shut up all of you!'**_ interrupted Merlin, his voice now firm leaving no room for debate or further argument. _**'Now, Harry, Ginny, maybe you could open the letter before they start arguing some more, or you close us off.'**_

Harry internally shrugged as he turned the letter over to see the wax seal. It was midnight blue and has what looked like a red Hawk in the middle. Looking at Ginny, then the hawk seal, then the rest of the four Weasley's in turn, none of them said anything, so he tore it open happy to see what might be inside.

He unfolded the envelope and pulled out a neatly folded piece of parchment, and after that was unfolded, the envelope casually tossed onto the table. However, the neatly written letter wasn't the only thing in the envelope. Harry handed Ginny an odd folded piece of cloth that seemed to be torn in places, she just looked at it for a moment before back to Harry, but he just shrugged so they stood together to silently read the letter, after all it might be prudent to keep its content from anybody else, including her family.

_Dear,_

_Mr. Harry and Ginevra Potter,_

_I don't know exactly how to put this so I'm just going to write what comes to mind._

_Firstly, I should perhaps tell you my name, which is Igneous Stoola!_

_I'm not famous and I'm not very powerful, and that's part of the reason why I'm writing to you._

_If the elders of my people new that I was conversing with a human, I would be in a lot of trouble, maybe even banished._

_Unfortunately it would be even worse if they found out that it is a wizard that I am communicating with. My kind is not overly fond of humans, magical or other wise. Though, they loathe mage and the arrogance your people have shown in the past. My humblest apologies, but sometimes a people can not just overlook the wrong doings of the past so effortlessly no matter how much we may wish too._

_I am writing to tell you that an enemy of yours known as Lord Voldemort is and has been for the past week trying to gain access to our small hidden Kingdom, away from humans, and I fear that before long he will have succeeded. If he breaches our protections, I fear the worst for those who live within the kingdom. _

_We are a peaceful people who have long since lost the ability to defend our selves, because of inactivity in such meaningless things as war. I think it was us who were arrogant in that we believed our peace could last forever._

_Please, this is where the two of you come in. There are rumours that have travelled even as far as us. We maybe shut-ins, but we still like to keep our ears to the ground, out of that morbid curiosity all creatures seem to have._

_We have heard of your exploits, deeds and accomplishments to date, and even our elders have been impressed, but it is still against our codes to ask for the help of magicians. However, I see no future for this kingdom if I do not, so when the time comes I shall take full responsibilities for my actions, and yours._

_From what I have learnt, the two of you are two of the most powerful Magic Users on the planet. That you are both heroes within your world and that neither of you hold any prejudice towards any other people. That you would save the life of a goblin child just as you would a human… please I truly beg this to be so._

_Is it not true that heroes save the day… and protect the week and innocent?_

_Unfortunately, my people are both week and innocent._

_That is why I beg for your help. Please I shall forever be at your mercy, and within your dept._

_You will find enclosed a map to our location._

_If you're as powerful as they say,_

_You should have no difficulty opening and closing an entrance through our cloaking fields and wards._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Igneous Stoola_

_P.S … Please don't show anyone else this letter or map. I'm going to be in enough trouble as it is without more wizards than just the two of you coming._

_Hopefully I'll be seeing the two of you soon,_

_Igneous_

_**0oo00oo0**_

Molly, Fred, George and Percy all took note of the change in atmosphere within the kitchen as Harry and Ginny seemed to have gone from playful and mischievous to serious, confused, slightly angry, and concerned within seconds. They kept looking over the letter with the occasional glance in each others directions as if they're having a silent discussion before they suddenly nodded to each other, Ginny handed Harry the cloth back, he grabbed the envelope from the table and put the cloth and letter back inside before hiding them away in his pocket.

"Well what was it about?" asked George suddenly, his eyes lingering on the pocket of Harry's shorts. He knew there to be little to no chance of discovering what the letter says now, but he can hope at least.

Harry just shook his head as a smile slowly lit up his face and his emerald eyes started twinkling in imitation of Dumbledore, which pretty much said 'fuck you' (in a nice way). "Na-ah, not going to happen, it's private, hasn't anyone taught you any manners?" he replied and asked. He would have sworn he heard Mrs. Weasley mutter 'I've tried', but that could have been his mind playing tricks on him.

"Aww, come on guys, pretty pleassseee," begged Fred hopefully.

"NO!" Ginny and Harry said together their expressions polite and playful but their tones said to drop it or else. The twins gulped as the pair just looked at each other in amusement before they headed out of the door into the main house and out of sight. Though, that didn't help the fact that the four in the kitchen are still very curious to know about the content of the letter.

"Mum can't you just force them to show us what's in the letter?" George asked quickly, his curiosity getting the better of his common sense.

"No I cannot," she retorted automatically glaring at both twins because if one said it she figured the other was thinking of doing so too. "Even if I wanted to, it's their business not yours or mine, so keep your mischief making noises out… understand?"

The twins both nodded frantically and quickly hurried from the room before they're punished. Though, technically they're adults, while still living at home it doesn't exempt them from being forced to do some gruelling task because they pulled a prank or something. Anyway, they should be heading out now to open up their shop for the day.

Molly Weasley shook her head with a sigh as she left the table and began washing the dishes with a few waves of her wand, mildly wondering when Ron will get up and arrives, demanding some kind of breakfast. Truth about all this letter business it is ripping at her not knowing. She doubts she'll last mush longer if she doesn't speak to Dumbledore about it soon. She's sure she can get him to persuade them to let her see it.

_Yep, and Ra's the delusional one. _

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry and Ginny were sitting in their room either edge of their large queen size bed looking down at the cloth, now spread out for them to see the map of some kind of small island with cliffs, waterfall, a couple of villages, and in the centre a huge palace.

"Wow," Ginny breathed out in wonder. "Would you look at those beaches, and those lakes? Hey Harry do you think we can go here on vacation some time?" she asked hopefully.

Harry was about to answer when a voice in their minds interrupted. _**'Hey, be reasonable. Remember the girl who had been trapped on a small island for most of her life, all alone.'**_

'_**Oh please do be quiet beautiful, I can't stand to see such a pretty thing like you looking so down,' **_another woman spoke sweetly, comfortingly, and soothing._** 'You don't hear me complaining constantly just because the only thing I could keep inside that stupid box was hope, and I only managed that because hope was obviously too lazy to join everything else on the outside. And why oh why do they keep referring to me when somebody does something impossibly stupid. And could someone tell those historian idiots that is wasn't actually a box but it was kind of a jar thing.'**_

'_**Yeah,**__** that will sound good, your jar thingy, and who says you don't complain?'**_ Aphrodite commented laughingly. _**'And stop trying to take advantage of poor**_ _**Clips. If she swings your way she'll want a real woman, not an immature little girl like you.'**_

'_**So what if I retained my seventeen year old self, you're just jealous,' **_she retorted stubbornly. _**'Anyway Clips has kept her younger form too, she looks like she could be fifteen, and super hot.'**_

'_**Err, I think I'm sixteen actually,'**_ Calypso said suddenly sounding confused and embarrassed.

"Dang, now they're arguing about how young they are," Harry said chuckling while Ginny giggled. "Well for your information, you're all freaking old."

They both laughed as loads of voices started protesting while others joined in the laugh before Harry and Ginny cut them off for a little peace and quiet, and in good time too as a large gray barn owl flew into their room and landed on the bed side table proudly. It held out its leg for Harry to take his letter, which he quickly did, and watched the owl flying away out of the window.

Harry looked down at the letter, a huge grin spreading to his lips. It was stamped just where a muggle would place their postage stamp.

_Ministry of Magic,_

_Wizengamot_

_Though the name and address was located in the centre as usual._

_Mr. Harry James Potter__,_

_The Burrow,_

_Ottery St. Catchpole,_

_England_

"Wow, I thought these jokers were going to leave me hanging all year," Harry said jokingly as he opened the letter. "I swear I would have just went and gotten rid of Fudge myself. I could have dropped him in the middle of the Sahara as his punishment."

"That's cold, Harry," she replied giggly.

"Na-ah," he answered cheekily. "It would be cold if I dropped him of on a glacier in Antarctica," he told her smugly.

Ginny rolled her eyes while laughing. "You idiot, just get on with the letter."

"Yes ma'am," he agreed mock saluting her before he unfold the letter and had a look.

_Dear,_

_Mr. Potter,_

_I am writing to inform you that on the Tuesday 22nd of July, there shall be a hearing, against the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, regarding misconduct during certain events that followed the Tri-Wizard tournament, which took place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Plus covering up potential threats to magical security regarding the resurrection of a certain entity who shall not be named. The hearing shall begin a 10:00am, and may take many hours, so please take this into account, and we look forward to seeing you in good heath._

_Yours,_

_Head of Magical Law Enforcement,_

_Amelia Bones_

"Wow, they're freaking stupid," Ginny commented. "Giving you not even a day to prepare, who asks for a testimony the day before trial?"

"Well obviously these jokers do," he replied with a sad shrug.

'_**Well that is unfortunate,'**_ interrupted Loki. _**'You should prank them good after you've finished just for their cheek.' **_

Harry just rolled his eyes and looked over at Ginny with a smile. "I hope your coming with me? I'll be super bored otherwise."

Ginny gave him a helpless smile. "Sorry lover boy but I'm busy tomorrow remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's tomorrow. You're organising that stupid birthday party? Aren't you?" he responded with a lost look as his gaze travelled over her.

She stuck out her tongue childishly. "Of course I am lover boy. I have to get everything ready and invite some more people and check to see who's sent back a card saying they can or can't come. It will be the most awesome birthday you'll have ever had."

"Okay, okay, so who do you know is coming for certain so far?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm…" she mumbled in thought. "Well the whole of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as well as your whole year except the Slytherin's," she giggled as Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, but Blaze said she can make it too, so she'll be your only Slytherin guest. Oh yeah, your biggest fans will be coming too," she giggled as he groaned shaking his head. "Yep, and they asked if they can bring their little sister Amanda too. She was just accepted into Hogwarts, though apparently that was by fluke that Colin and Denis noticed her magic and contacted McGonagall otherwise it looked like nothing would have been done, but I suppose a few unfortunately fall through the cracks, especially when two in a muggle household have magic."

"O-kay," Harry said with a laugh. "A bit more information than I asked for, but I'm glad little Amanda gets to go to Hogwarts. Let's just hope this girl Creevey isn't just like her brothers."

Ginny laughed and shrugged. "It won't be my problem," she said teasingly.

"Oh yeah," he asked with wild eyes. He pushed of towards her, and burst into blue pulsing spheres, and energy that filled the room as he shifted away streaming forward, time seemed to be on his side as he re-appeared less than a millisecond later with his arms around Ginny. She yelped in surprise before they both phased in the blue light energy backwards and shifted within the energy, appearing on bed together, Harry on top of Ginny facing her smugly, his eyes full of wanton need, the map now knocked to the floor and forgotten as the room sealed with the strange blue energy, and wards secure the door, windows, and walls, and disrupting stupid little charms that can detect naughty goings on.

Harry smirked as Ginny gave him a sly smile while the blue energy faded away. He leaned down and met with her lips eager to touch his. His hands moved from either side of her to gain access to her body, squeezing her breasts through her dress as her legs moved to push against his stiffening crutch.

_Yes, Harry and Ginny are considered a good boy and girl; it's only a shame that nobody asked __for their opinion on the subject of which they know a great deal more._

_**To Be Continued… **_


	3. Chapter II: Ministry of Magic!

**Harry Potter and the Heroes War**

**CHAPTER II**

**Ministry of Magic!**

Harry didn't feel like waking up this morning. He felt so warm and content with his eyes closed, his loves soft, warm and naked body pressed up firmly to him in his arms. He felt perfectly content how he was, but he kept getting annoying and might he add pointless death threats from some ex-'gods' to get out of bed and see to it that Fudge gets sent to jail, as they have all grown to rather despise the pompous oaf.

'_**Oaf isn't a good enough word, Harry,'**_ Pandora commented on his thought about Fudge. _**'So… enjoy your self last night huh, prince charming.'**_

Harry groaned. _'Do you have to so early in the morning Pan? I get it you fancy my girlfriend and Calypso, and secretly want Aphrodite as well, so please go and bother one of them.'_

'_**I do not secretly fancy Aphro-der-der,'**_ she retorted childishly, sounding offended but not very convincing.

'_What__-ever… just keep your voices down, Ginny's still asleep, and no Pan I'm not going to let you see around us just because you're after a glimpse of my girlfriend naked.'_

'_**I think she was about to suggest something like that… again,'**_ interrupted a new female voice this time.

"_**Isis, be nice!'**_ moaned Calypso as she joined them. _**'Pan is always really nice to me, and DOESN'T try to molest**_ _**me all the time,'**_ she said bravely sticking up for her best friend.

'_**Err, thanks I guess,'**_ Pandora replied not sure whether her best friend's words could have been placed better in her defence.

Harry just chuckled softly as he ignored the chatter that was quieter now Isis is around to keep the peace. After a few moments of allowing sleep to disappear he struggled for a little while longer to carefully extract him self from Ginny's grasp and slid him self out of bed, careful to keep the soft covers around her to keep her comfy and warm, like a awesome boyfriend should.

He sighed as he looked down at his sweaty body and shook his head clear before grabbing a towel and quickly wrapping it around him before fleeing the room and straight into the bathroom where he spent twenty minutes freshening up before returning to his and Ginny's room and drying him self off.

He had just thrown his towel on the floor and stepped over to a long dresser where he had left his dress robes the night before as they're all he has that would be somewhat respectable in court only to find them missing, and in their stead something completely different.

'_Um, what's going on? Where the hell are my robes?'_ he asked, annoyed in thought.

'_**Well we thought you would look pretty lame dressed for a cocktail party,' **_began Pandora nervously. _**'So we thought we would get you something that kind of says… um, well…' **_she trailed off unable to think of the right word.

'_**Hero?'**_ suggested Isis, her voice smiling.

'_**Yeah, hero, because you're like a hero, and people might have thought you stupid wearing dress robes, so please, pretty pretty please wear them and look cool.'**_

Harry snickered at her childishness but nodded his head._ 'Okay, okay,_' he agreed rolling his eyes when all of the girls squealed happily, including Isis.

Shaking his head he must have spent the next fifteen minutes getting dressed as he had to figure out how to do a few things. It is the first and last time he puts this outfit on without magic. He had finally finished dressing and stepped in front of the mirror to get his hair right, but he paused in surprise. His new outfit really looks good on him. He had half expected to look totally out of date, but he supposed girls just have a knack for this kind of thing.

His trousers are of the combat variety in deep blue, with comfy white running trainer boots, and a thick black leather belt with two black pouches on his left hand side and on his right a wand holster where his wand now sat. He wore a frostier blue padded/armoured long sleeve tee shirt that fit him perfectly, along with a long, thin snow-white coat that reached down to his heals, with all of the edges being black. He had the coat done up with three thick buckled straps leading from his waist to his upper abs, but the coat is still loose enough to give him perfect freedom to move.

The right sleeve of the coat is missing its sleeve giving his more dominant arm that much more flexibility, and wrapped around his right forearm a Egyptian designed golden metal patterned gauntlet that ended with a icy blue gem clamped magically to the back of his hand. His collar was near non existent, more oriental as it road up his neck to just below his chin, and although it is firm it was also flexible. On his back a huge icy blue nine star, intricate pentagram, with what looks like the shadow of partially folded angle wings inside it, (the symbol of The Source), this same symbol being on the left chest of his coat.

Harry couldn't help but smirk as he ran his right hand through his mess of black hair, using magic to take away the mess, and spiked it forwards and out, cliff(ing) a little over his forehead, mainly on the right side to hide his lightning bolt scar.

'_**So what do you think, nice huh?' **_asked Calypso eagerly.

'Thanks, they're awesome,' he agreed to the girls delight as he hurriedly grabbed some money, and made use of the pouches to keep his cash. He smiled as he turned from the mirror to his love. He would have woken her to see his new outfit if it hadn't still been early, so instead he flicked his right wrist, and in a soft swirl of pink misty light a beautiful red rose materialised.

He smiled lovingly at his girlfriend before bending over her and giving her a soft kiss on the lips before leaving the flower on his pillow beside her, and pulling away. She looked happier than just a few moments ago he sighed. Now he has to suffer a boring day at the Ministry with idiots. Ah well, a guys got to do what a guys got to do, especially when it could get an idiot not only thrown out of office but thrown into jailed too.

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts he quickly and gracefully headed towards the door, and slid out carefully, closing and sealing it behind him. He paused for a moment as he sensed an addition to the numbers in the house.

'_Hmm… well at least the old mans here on time. I would like to get this over and done with.'_

'_**I don't blame you; it's all a load of bullshit anyway!'**_

'_**Osiris, what have I told you about cussing like that?'**_

'_**Err, not too…'**_

'_Dude, you are in so much trouble,' _finished Harry, amused as he cut them off so he isn't distracted anymore.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has just arrived at the Weasley residents: The Burrow to pick up Harry Potter for their trip to the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea if they went together, so the evening before he sent Fawkes, his phoenix familiar to Harry with a message arranging to meet at the Burrow this morning. Harry hadn't sent a note back with Fawkes but somehow had taught Fawkes a little something about sky writing. Though Albus has to admit he was impressed speechless when Fawkes returned and using his element over fire wrote yes in the air before him before returning to his perch.

Albus had been wondering what was taking Fawkes so long to return. It had never crossed his mind that Fawkes could be taught tricks, or to spell for that matter. It made him wonder whether Fawkes can learn other words or even the alphabet. It would be quite fun if Fawkes had a means of communicating back as he does seem to understand human words.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as the front door was near torn from its hinges by none other than Molly Weasley. He's often wondered where she seems to get all of her energy from. He's certainly never going to be this chipper in the mornings.

"Albus!" she cried out in joy, luckily she didn't seem to notice him wince at the loud volume. "Please do come in. I believe that Harry's still upstairs at the moment, probably getting ready still," she said all smiley as she led the way through the hallway towards where Dumbledore knew the kitchen to be. "I've just now made a pot of chocolate mint tea, Harry's favourite, would you like a cup?" she asked the old headmaster.

"Hmm... I must admit that I rather prefer a cool mint tea, but the added bonus of some chocolate this early in the morning shall be a plus, thank you," he replied as they entered the kitchen. He had actually started, surprised to see it completely empty "I would love a cup."

Molly smiled as she busied herself with pouring a tea cup for the old man. "Here you go dear," she said with a warm smile as she sat down the cup at the table by a seat that he gladly took.

"Thank you" he replied, and carefully taking a sip of his tea "Mmm... delicious," he said in surprise. "Its no wonder Harry enjoys it so much."

She smiled as she took a seat opposite him with her own cup. "I know. It makes me feel fresh and energetic of a morning." Maybe that is her secret, he thought, plenty of sugar and caffeine.

"Emm, Molly" he spoke after a few moments of silent sipping.

"Yes Albus?" she asked him curiously.

"Where is everyone?"

She laughed and shook her head. "They've all gone out to give me a quiet morning, except for Ginny and Harry, and Harry's going with you soon so it will just be me and Ginny for the rest of the morning where we'll be going over some more stuff for this little party Ginny's setting up for Harry's birthday."

"Oh, I see," he replied with a nod. "Yes, I believe Harry deserves a nice party with friends on his birthday, and it will be his seventeenth. He'll be a legal adult then."

"I know. In just nine days. Doesn't time just fly? One moment they're weedy little first years and then they're seventh years with the power to vanquish dark wizards," she said sadly.

Dumbledore just offered her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure everything will work out fine in the end Molly. They'll look out for each other and then everybody else too."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

However, he didn't reply as he had turned to the door way, his mouth opening a little wider with surprise. Their stood a powerful and elegant young man wearing blues, blacks, whites, and radiating a strong presents demanding respect without being rude or forceful about it.

The young mans lips had pulled back into a smirk as Molly turned to him in shock he rolled his eyes. "So old man, ready to go?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he brought the pair out of their wonderings.

"Sorry… of course Harry," he answered with a sheepish smile. His blue eyes twinkling a mile a second. "It's good to see you looking so vibrant this morning. And I see you've gone with an outfit with The Sources symbol upon it."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I dress to impress," he said laughingly.

'_**That was totally lame.'**_

_**0oo00oo0**_

Ginny was lying in bed trying not to stir too much as not to disturb Harry, when she started. Her eyes flashed open and when she looked over to the side of bed that Harry usually sleeps on he wasn't there. However, in his place on the pillow next to her a single red rose.

_'That's __sweet of him,'_ she thought with a smile as she brought the flower to her nose and took in its vibrant fragrance. _'I guess he's already on his way to the Ministry.'_

'_**Or he could be waging war with a super villain,'**_ suggested Loki, cackling at his own joke.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and ignored him as she slipped out of bed and went about her business, shower, dried, and dressed in some silky white and blue robes before she trekked downstairs for breakfast, even though it was now coming up to eleven. However, she paused as she reached the kitchen door to hear her mother and father talking about something.

"You're home for lunch a little early aren't you Arthur?" her mother asked sounding concerned. "How was your morning, I hope nothing bad has happened."

"Well not too bad I suppose, but a little strange to say the least," he replied, sounding as if he doesn't know what to think.

Ginny frowned as she continued listening in to their conversation.

"Oh… and how come?" she asked curiously, and concerned.

"Its these… guys at the ward regulation and control office," he said sounding angry just talking about them. "They've been claiming that our wards are dangerous and useless, and that Harry's are pointless editions that don't do anything to protect the house anyway. And to top off their insult upon Harry's talents they're supposed to be coming here sometime this evening to remove them all. And that includes the originals."

Ginny laughed as she finally entered the kitchen and slid into a chair at the table. "That's simply not possible," she chimed, amused at the mere thought. "Even I would be hard pressed to touch his wards without hurting my self."

"Why is that? I don't understand?" her father asked her startled.

Ginny rolled her eyes, to her it's obvious. "Because they're Harry's wards, and no mere armature wizard or even a thousand could pull them down. It can take a professional like Bill and a team of twenty curse breakers months if not years to carefully pull down wards around tombs in Egypt, and they're thousands of years old. So what makes you think that a bunch of common ward prats are going to be able to do anything to Harry's when he used similar warding concepts?"

"A-are you sure dear?" her mother asked her worriedly.

Ginny's face split into a huge grin before she answered. "I just can't wait to see them try," she giggled happily. "They'll be in for a really big shock," she told them smugly. "So what's for breakfast?"

"What do you mean a really big shock," asked her mother as she slowly started to make her daughter something to eat.

"Oh, nothing much," she giggled as her mother placed a glass of orange juice before her and she took a sip. "It's just that they might find Harry's wards to be a little shocking is all," she told them smiling.

'_**Pun happy this morning aren't you Ginny baby?'**_ Pandora said giggling with the red haired girl.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Dumbledore and Harry both apparated into a huge and busy entrance chamber with at least fifty fireplaces aligning the wall of the chamber, and many people going about their business. Though, that didn't stop many of the people staring at them, first the old man and then Harry.

The floor, ceiling and walls were all decked out in woods and stone with a massive circler marble fountain in the centre, with two golden statues, one of a witch and one of a wizard surrounded by three other statues of bronze looking up at the witch and wizard with admiration on there faces. The largest being a centaur, then a goblin, and also a house elf.

'_That's stupid. I can't imagine either a centaur or goblin having stars in their eyes while staring at a wizard or witch,'_ Harry thought while rolling his eyes.

'_**I would have to agree with that Harry,'**_ said Osiris. _**'Though I think they got the elf right.'**_

'_**Yeah, it reminds me of the way Dobby worships Harry,'**_ snickered Loki.

_'Shut it Loki, you know how annoying it is when he does that.'_

'_**Ohh, somebody's all moody,' **_commented Pandora jokingly. Harry rolled his eyes and tuned them out.

"This way Harry, follow me," came Dumbledore's voice snapping Harry back to reality. They quietly walked towards where there was a man sitting on a chair at a large desk next to the main corridor leading up to some archway that looked suspiciously like a muggle metal detector.

On the desk Harry took note of the little plaque 'Security Desk'. Well for security Harry was not impressed, what, could one guy do alone if he was jumped by Death Eaters… die that's what.

The security guy appeared to be in his early thirties, and very inexperienced as he didn't even have the forethought to look up upon visitors to the Ministry as they approached his desk.

"Excuse me," Harry spoke tapping his finger on the desk to get the guys attention. "We have a summons for testimony against Fudge, which way?" he asked the guy reasonably.

He didn't even look up before he spoke. "Place your wands within a case each and place them on the scales," he said nonchalant as he gestured a pair of golden scales and several thin wand cases scattered across the desk. "I'll give you a receipt, and you can collect them when you leave. Also please declare any magical items you may be carrying and leave them on my desk before stepping through the magical artefact sensor. If they are deemed non-dangerous you may take them with you, if not you shall get another receipt, and may claim them when you leave. Thank you and have a good day."

"Umm… and may I ask why you wish to take our wands?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"For security reasons we can no longer permit none Ministry personnel to carry a wand past this point" he responded finally looking up. His eyes widened slightly as he took in who he was speaking to, and started to look quite nervous.

Harry found him self smirking as he saw Dumbledore looked as if he was trying his hardest to find away around not handing over his wand. At least Harry wouldn't be anywhere as near defenceless as he can easily use magic without the need of a focus. He sighed as he conjured two imitation wands behind his back and easily slid one to Dumbledore without anyone noticing.

The old man looked at him in surprise, but Harry only shrugged and placed his fake in a case and on the scales, Dumbledore soon copying this motion, and the security guy handed them a receipt as promised.

"And anything to declare because this thing goes off even over the stupidest of things?" he asked, frowning.

"Nope. We have nothing but those two wands," Harry chimed with a shrug, and then he just stepped through the magic detector, nothing happened as expected.

Dumbledore found it amusing since he has a sneaking suspicion that Harry could have walked through that barrier naked, and without any magical items and set it off. Dumbledore chuckled as he too stepped through and once again nothing happened, not that he expected it would.

"How did you do that?" the old man asked, impressed as they began moving towards the elevators. "I didn't even sense you doing it."

"Just a simple confoundus charm," he replied with a shrug and a cheeky grin. "It was pretty easy too. That thing is seriously lame. If they wanted something of use I could have built them one that can tell the difference between magical watch and cursed item easily. And one that can't be so easily fooled… well except for by me of course, as an extra feature they don't know about."

Harry laughed and Dumbledore found him self chuckling along as well because he could see it as something Harry might do.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Dumbledore and Harry had both been sitting out side the wizengamot court chamber for nearly four hours now and he was starting to get exceptionally bored for lack of anything to do but look at the grubby old wall bricks, all though for the past forty minuets he's been busying himself with watching Harry and his amazing galleon trick now.

Harry had pulled two golden galleons from his pocket and at first he was he was just tapping them to gather, making a noise. Now though he was making them spin a few inch's from the palm of his hand using his magic like it was the easiest thing to do, and looking bored while doing it. Not only that, but Harry has now progressed in his boredom. The coins weren't just spinning they were melting into liquid blobs then back to Galleons, and even forming different shapes like phoenix, dragons, and even unicorns.

Dumbledore shook his head in bemusement at Harry's attempt at keeping him self busy or else he might just barge in and tell them to hurry up. He held back a laugh at the thought and looked along the bench they were sitting on. He chuckled somewhat when he noticed the other thirty something people most of which are aurors that were stationed at Hogwarts the previous school year were just staring in awe as Harry did his trick

Dumbledore smiled. Harry may have looked as if he isn't aware of anything going on around him, but he's certain the young man is only continuing to play with the coins to keep everybody else entertained.

Dumbledore was suddenly brought out of his wonderings when the door to the chamber was pulled open wide. Looking up everybody could make out Percy Weasley standing at the entrance dressed smartly with his nose sticking up in the air pompously.

"Hello Percy" Dumbledore greeted with a smile.

"Professor," he greeted with a nod. "They're waiting for you. Harry should be next."

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well Percy, lead the way."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Dumbledore had just entered the court chamber when something caught and startled Harry and the others as they awaited their turn. They heard a loud and echoing click sounding throughout the corridors, with a suctioning noise, as if everything had just been vacuum sealed shut. Harry frowned as he felt the odd sensation of static in the air, normally associated with ward creation, modification, or disassembly.

He frowned in thought as he placed his galleons away and stood up, some of the aurors joining him he stepped over to the chamber doors and gave them an experimental push but nothing happened. He looked to a couple aurors and they nodded that they understood as they too helped him push at the doors but they wouldn't budge so they gave up, both confused and worried.

"I'll try these!" one auror called as he ran down the corridor to the set of double doors at the end and tried pushing them open but they wouldn't budge either. He even tried several unlocking spells on them. "Its no good!" he called out as he walked back over. "They're sealed not locked."

"Yeah, I noticed," agreed Harry in thought, he moved back to the chamber doors and ran his hand carefully over the frame. "It would seem that the doors are sealed, and they were always unbreakable. Well to spells that won't bring the ceiling down on our heads," he said chuckling as a small smirk aligned his lips.

"Then why do you look so pleased?" asked one auror looking baffled.

"Watch and learn my friends," he said rather menacingly, they all took small steps back as Harry raised his right hand lazily at the wall. He took one deep breath and it happened, an explosion of blue light energy shot forward and out in a sphere connected by Harry, it pulsed outwards before tearing the doors clear out of the doorframe and bringing with it chunks of wall, and dust. The doors were pushed a little ways in the large chamber just floating before Harry's right hand before the blue light disappeared, the doors just hung in the air as Harry stepped into the chamber lowering his hand.

Harry smiled as he gazed around the chamber where he could see inside that Dumbledore had conjured a comfy chair and was sitting in the witness box, and the portly 'Minister' was now glaring down at him from a cage in the defendant's box.

"As you guys can see. Wizards are idiots who don't seem to realise that if I don't have a perfectly useable door that I'm capable of knocking a flimsy wall down," Harry commented offhandedly.

"See… see I told you Potter is a nut job traitor!" came Fudge's voice while he pointed accusingly towards Harry.

For Harry's part he just smiled and ignored the 'Minister' as he just nonchalant waved his hand in a dismissive motion at the floating debris and door causing them to drop with a crash to the ground out of everybody's way.

Harry rolled his eyes as he took a few steps further into the court room. All of the department heads are present he noticed as he scanned through the chamber. They all watched him wearily as his eyes looked over everyone in turn, scrutinising them all.

"My apologies for the rude interruption, but the Ministry of Magic is under attack," he spoke both calm and confidence. "As of a few moments ago an outside force has sealed all doors and windows within the building trying to hold us in…"

"What are you talking about you stupid little boy, how dare you just barge in here. Can't you see we're too busy for your childish games!" came an angry voice from in the stands where a man possibly in his fifties stood with his wand out and pointed at Harry.

Harry's eyes flashed brightly as he shot the man a stern look though his expression stayed calm and polite. His demeanour spoke of annoyance. "I believe the 'Minister' has already rather rudely introduced me, but considering you're obviously an idiot I'll do so again," he answered finally in a nicer tone than anyone would have suspected.

"My name is not Boy, it is Harry James Potter, and it would do well to remember that when you need someone to save your arses, I don't want you forgetting who you'll come crawling too," he spoke softly but pleasantly enough, but that's what scared the wizengamot the most, a powerful teenager angry at you, yet very calm and collect… not a very good combination.

Harry smirked suddenly causing the guy to flinch, and he then clicked his fingers. The guys' wand flushed with blue light for a second before it disappeared. He looked down at his now empty hand in shock before looking up to see Harry twiddling his wand between his fingers without a care in the world.

The man didn't seem able to speak as he stared down. Harry shrugged in humour and turning to Dumbledore threw him the wand. "You can return it to the disrespectful git when he learns some manners and asks for it politely."

"Very well Harry," replied Dumbledore with his blue eyes twinkling at an all time high.

"You five aurors come with me," he pointed to the five closest aurors, and then turned back to the shell shocked Wizengamot. "I have to go and destroy the fires in the entrance chamber right now, all of you stay here."

"What's the meaning of this Potter!" yelled Fudge angrily from his cage

Harry looked at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow he decided to answer. "Well if you must know, it's the floo network fires. They seem to be out of our control, and in Voldemort's, so I figured that while I'm here I would do something about it."

Harry had to roll his eyes at all the flinching and gasping over such a moronic self-given name. "Voldemort is sending countless forest trolls and goblins through if the auras I'm sensing can be trusted... and there's the possibility that there could be a large number of Death Eaters with them? So I can't stick around and have a chat with an incompetent bastard like you Fudge"

He just smiled as he left followed by the five aurors he had chosen to accompany him, and leaving the stunned wizengamot with the amused figure of Albus Dumbledore sitting on a very comfortable chair twirling the wand Harry gave him merrily.

Harry and his five chosen aurors walked the length of the corridor when he pulled out his wand ready for use. "Hey, how'd you persuade the guards upstairs to let you keep your wand?" one of the five aurors asked him curiously.

Harry just smiled at him and winked remembering him from Hogwarts his names, Mark Conway. Mark looked at Harry for a moment then shrugged with a laugh.

"Well you are you after all. If I've learnt anything from you, it's that you can do whatever, without limitations. I guess to you anything is possible."

Harry stopped walking right at the end of the corridor by the sealed doors and turned to mark looking slightly bemused. "Oh no my friend… there are even things I can't do. But I believe you can learn to do pretty much anything you set your mind to. I guess you just have to believe.

"Well anyway, I'm going to side apparate everyone into the entrance of the Ministry, okay so everyone hold onto me tightly."

"What about the anti-apparation wards?" asked a young female auror Harry had only just met today so couldn't remember if he had been introduced to her yet, or not.

"Don't worry about them," he said smirking at the young woman, which made her blush. "When we get there your heads will be pounding so you'll have to ignore your headaches. I need the five of you to distract all the goblins and trolls when we're up there understood?"

"Understood!" they chorused nervously.

They all took hold of Harry and or each other and within a moment they disappeared in a swish of blue light.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Mum... mum... muum!" Ginny called while coming to a halt at the bottom of the stairs and peering into the lounge looking annoyed.

"Yes Ginny dear?" Ginny's mother called, surprised. "I'm in the living room."

Ginny frowned as she charged into the lounge to finally spot her mother slouching on a couch reading one of her magazines. "Its gone five thirty, shouldn't Harry and the old man be back by now?"

Her mother frowned and barely resisted the urge to reprimand her daughter for disrespecting her elders, but she had to agree with her daughter. "Yes I suppose they should have been home already. Maybe its just taking a lot longer than we thought it would?" her mother said and turning to look at the clock on the wall, which tells her of her family's locations. "Your dad should be home soon, maybe they're waiting for him to come home together…"she said trailing off in shock.

Ginny also looked at the clock and did a double take when she stared that her father's hand.

It was no longer pointing at WORK… it was not even pointed a TRAVELLING.

It was pointing at MORTAL PERIL.

"Oh no, dads in trouble," Ginny breathed out in shock. "T-that means Harry's in trouble too."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__I have no clue what you guys and gals are thinking of this fic, so please review and let me know, thank you and I hope you keep reading. I may have the next chapter up soon.  
><em>


	4. Chapter III: I Fight For Them!

_**Harry Potter and the Heroes War**_

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**I Fight For Them!**_

Harry Apparated himself plus five aurors to the main entrance chamber to the Ministry just a couple of yards away from the magical detector. He could tell by just looking that the aurors were all in small amounts of pain trying to rub or kneed the pain away.

However, right now Harry was in a panic as his eyes scanned out across the chamber, goblins and trolls were all over, roaring and jeering, swinging blades or clubs, stabbing at anything that moved, and more were pouring in through the floo fires. Harry has to seriously hold onto his calm less he loose control and go on a slaughter fest. He caught sight of several Death Eaters directing the minions, though he saw one of them killing some lady who was trying to drag her self to safety.

Harry found him self almost growling when he finally stepped forward he waved his wand at a few fireplaces and they exploded forcefully outwards. The brick and debris showering several trolls and goblins, startling them, however, they had no chance as the bricks melded and changed form turning into shackles and spikes, grabbing hold and securing the enemy to the ground where even their strength or blades can't free them. They didn't get a chance to free them selves for long as he fired several red jets of light as if from a machine gun they mowed the creatures down in less than a second stunning them all.

He then turned to the nearest two Death Eaters and stared at them momentarily. His eyes an inferno of complete and utter-furry. He could see their eyes through the while skeletal masks they were wide open with fright, their wands just held lazily between their fingers. Harry sneered and in one quick sweeping motion of his wand both Death Eaters cried out as they were banished into another fireplace, the force of the charm taking them out as well as that fireplace. However, one of the Death Eaters wands had stayed put floating in the air and soon soared into Harry's left hand.

He smirked smugly as he swung both wands out in an arch by his side, tearing fissures along the fireplace wall, and exploding through fireplace after fireplace as he yelled out in rage. He let up his savagery after all of the fireplaces were in ruins and the whole chamber had gone quiet. His breathing was ragged and laboured as he slowly regained his calm, but his eyes set passed all of the staring minions to a small pile of murdered people, and he grit his teeth as he stepped forward. He needs to end this, and end it fast.

He took one deep breath as he readied him self for the goblins and Trolls to attack, and he wasn't disappointed when two trolls charged, he just dodged under their clubs and arms, rolling over on the ground he just sprang up his wand pointed at the floor slightly behind him. Suddenly the floor shoots away with several different tentacles and ensured the trolls without any effort keeping them captive and squeezing the fight out of them. They were soon released unconscious to the ground with two dull thuds.

Next several small and angry looking goblins tried their luck. One swung his sword at Harry, but he just back peddled once and waved one of his wands. The sword was wrenched from the goblins grip before it soared back nearer to Harry and blocked the sword of another goblin trying to sneak up on him. The sword kept that goblin busy while Harry engages another, spear wielding goblin in battle.

He yelled out as he charged to spike Harry with his golden weapon; however Harry smirked as he put the tip of both wands together, and in one swift motion slid them wide apart as if greeting death. Though that never happened as the goblins spear suddenly exploded into water and the goblin had stopped in shock looking down at his empty hands mere millimetres from Harry.

The goblin slowly looked up and verbally gulped as he saw those rage filled eyes of purest emerald. Harry let a scowl pass him as his right led picked up and swung out in a slice kick. He hit the goblin with bone shattering force, and it flew back screaming several yards before hitting the ground and bouncing along several paces, and there was little doubt that he'll stay down.

Harry stolen sword returned at that moment having just removed its goblin from the fight and into lala land. It shot forward at the last two goblins, and they rightfully flinched. However, before it reached them it erupted into water exploding all over them before freezing over, trapping them in ice with only their barely heads free wearing frozen looks of mortification.

Suddenly something sliced passed Harry as he leaned slightly to his left it cut thinly into his left cheek leaving a thin red line. He frowned as he watched a small golden knife land haphazardly a few feet in front of him. Harry wheeled round as small trails of blood dribbled down his cheek to see one final goblin several yards away still in a throwing stance but his dagger already gone and lost. The small creature's legs were shaking as it quivered under the magicians gaze.

"Magi-drakness!" he suddenly hissed out flinging his right wand lazily towards the offending goblin. It screeched in terror and fell backward hopping on one foot to try and keep up as a large black cloak of nothingness soared out of the tip of Harry's wand, flapping as if it's a bird of pray it captured its pray engulfing it whole and squishing down into a ball, smaller and smaller until it popped out of existence in a burst of shadows. However, in its place sat a tiny black and ugly cage, trapped within was one squished and terrified goblin.

Harry turned from the cage to his adversaries. They all looked as if they were now unsure of what they should, of what they could do, and not many of them had the arrogance to show him no any form of confidence now. The opposite was true, they were all very afraid of going to jail, and jail is where they're going.

He ducked just as a green beam of light shot his way. However, he hadn't the chance to retaliate against the Death Eater as goblins and Trolls alike charged him. He grits his teeth in anger as he threw away his stolen wand and placed his safely away. He sneered with wild animalistic eyes as he held his hands out, cupped several inches apart, icy blue flames pulsed and burst forth between his palms.

"This is an original of mine!" he growled out angrily. "FLAMES OF ICE!" he roared out swishing his arms round and pushing forward. The magic blast out in frozen winds of blue flame chilling through to the bone… the ground cracked and creaked as it froze over with everyone in its path. However, Harry left no opportunity for any counter attacks as he exploded into a pulsing sphere of blue light and streamed away only to reappear in between several goblins and troll as the light faded.

Harry smirked as he began to truly let them have it as he swiped his hand round banishing five into walls without much bother, they won't be waking anytime soon as they crashed down to the ground with broken bones. He side stepped a goblins golden sword and slid up beside him grabbing his sword hand with his right and the back of his neck with his left, Harry picked him up and slammed him face first into the ground. That goblin barely got a squeal of surprise out as he fell unconscious.

Harry stood swiftly with the goblins sword in hand; he pared one goblin before kicking it painfully between the legs, and sending him away and out of the fight. Next the sword sliced through two trolls clubs in quick succession, and while they were staring dumbly at their broken clubs Harry used the flat side of his stolen sword to knock them out. They didn't know what hit them.

He crouched down as another goblin tried to stab him from behind. Harry then pulled his sword back as if to strike and stab the foes in front of him. However, when he pulled back he used the gesture to banish them all painfully into each other, the floor and walls, most of them won't be getting up anytime soon. However, in one fluid motion he also thrust the blade forward and it came within a centre meter of touching a wide eyed goblin, and instead banished him and many other minions behind him.

Harry stood in that second and ignored what he had just done as he began fighting even faster and with more ferociousness than before. It was so bad Harry was certain he has killed some of them, but right now that's their problem not his.

To his left and right he kept taking them down one after the other dodging right, left and centre, he threw spells that were increasing in desperation, and he was breathing heavily and has been hit a few times, though minor. Soon he was standing on a growing hill of monsters, surrounded by more monsters intent on his death.

Harry growled angrily as he glanced towards the Murdered Ministry employees. "I won't loose to you BASTARDS!" he screamed out clenching his fists tight, his muscles tensed suddenly and an explosion of wind erupted from him and exploded outwards through the chamber, throwing goblins and trolls from around him, crashing them through walls, ceilings, and the floor.

Everything stopped momentarily as goblins and trolls limply flopped over or dropped from the ceiling with multiple crashes, and lifting of dust. Harry stood upon the small hill of monsters panting for breath as he straightened him self and looked towards a few surviving monsters. He had dropped his stolen sword, and his wand was in his hand at speeds that seemed impossible, though they missed the pulse of blue light. He flicked it nonchalant and around twenty or more icy blue snakes shot out and charged, within seconds they had coiled around the stunned monsters and turned into steal chains.

Harry then flicked his left arm; shadows erupted around it forming a slivering cloak of silvery black. It exploded into shadows again when it was hit by an emerald green beam. One of the four remaining Death Eaters had moved forward and attacked him looking victorious. However, when his attack failed he stopped moving and his eyes flashed from victory for near whimpering.

"Pitiful!" Harry hissed, his voice echoing throughout, off every wall as he turned to face them. His expression halfway amused but beyond dangerous. He let a small smile line him lips as he shot out one last snake, this one red. 'BITE HIM!' he commanded in serpents tongue. The Death Eaters took in deep breathes of fear because of the language used.

The snake slithered forwards and it would be doubtful that any of the Death Eaters could be fast enough to stop it even if they had the presence of mind to try. It took less than four seconds to reach him and less than one to sink its fangs in. The Death Eater gasped out into a high pitched scream before the snake let go turning into wisps of red vapour. The Death Eater started trembling before he fell to the ground curled up into the foetal position rocking back and forth sweating bricks, and mumbling to him self.

"Interesting isn't it?" he asked the remaining Death Eaters, his voice calm and collect once more as he had regained his breath. They just stared at their companion in horror. "The venom of that particular snake will put you in a paralysing day dream… or should I say day-mere, for approximately forty eight hours. But he might just be the lucky one here."

They looked up at Harry and flinched as the young wizard hopped from the small hill of unconscious monsters and glided closer, and landing lightly several paces in front of them, his expression sad and full of pity. Though his eyes quickly flickered to the Death Eaters victims, his teeth clenched tighter for a moment before relaxing as he returned his gaze upon the murdering scum.

"You'll pay for this… scum-racists!" he promised. "So who's next?" he demanded straight to the point.

"I'll take you boy!" the largest of them spoke trying to sound brave but his voice quivered. "Who do you think you are Potter?" he demanded shakily as he stepped forwards and conjured a large broadsword, taking hold of its handle and throwing his wand away as he gripped his sword tight. "You aren't the only guy who knows how to fight with a sword you know."

"Fuck, I haven't got time for this shit!" Harry spoke as he stepped forwards he yanked his right hand back, and in a blue pulse of spherical light his wand was replaced by a standard ninjato with perfect silver blade and black wrapped handle with rectangle hand guard. His sword nowhere near as large as the Death Eaters, but when it comes to swords it is quality not size that matters in combat.

"Who do you think you're kidding kid? Are you seriously thinking of fighting me with that little knife?" the Death Eaters voice was now deep and cold, full of confidence. "Do you think you're some kind of superhero or something? Because I think you're pathetic trying to rescue all of these mudboods and blood traitors." The Death Eater chuckled darkly as if he actually said something amusing. "You're nothing Potter but a scared little brat playing at being the hero, when the fact is you failed all of these people. You let them all die."

"Even if I can't save everybody, that doesn't matter, as long as I can make a difference I shall fight!" he retorted calmly, his grip of his sword tightening with his muscles as he prepares him self. "Even if I can save only one or two people… it shall be enough because life holds meaning no matter the creature… no matter how big or small… no matter how cleaver or stupid… and no matter whether its powerful or weak… but you're just a fool ready to run head first into death. If that's what you really want, then so be it."

'_**Harry, if you don't hurry they'll die. I can feel their life seeping away!' **_Merlin suddenly spoke with utmost urgency.

'_**Merlin's correct,' agreed Osiris. 'If you don't act now two more lives shall be lost needlessly.'**_

"This fucks mine!" he replied aloud, not that he cared, bearing his teeth he shot forwards, and before the Death Eater knew what happened Harry had passed him, and stopped almost back to back though slightly to one side. The Death Eaters eyes widened in shock as his sword arm exploded off in a shower of blood as it crashed to the floor he just stood there. Harry then just smashed the Death Eater in the back of the head with the back of the ninjato handle causing him to fall forwards. The blood stopped pouring out of his severed limb as his body went stiff as a board and he crashed to the ground unable to move even if he wanted to.

Harry was looking toward the floor as he relaxed his sword coming to rest calmly between his fingers in his right hand, dipped out to the side, blood slowly dripping from its blade. However, when he looked up sharply at the two remaining Death Eaters his grip tightened and his expression was terrifying; they took a few fearful steps back, as they recoiled in horror, dropping their wands in the process.

Their wands just clinkered and clattered on the ground, echoing throughout the large quite chamber. Their eyes transfixed by him keeping them from doing much more than stare at him. He hadn't realised it but he had become covered in blood and dirt from his fight and right now looked highly murderous, a sight that might even give Voldemort pause to rethink fighting.

Harry took one step forward and both murderers screeched like little girls and dropped to their hands and knees crying like little baby's. "Please don't hurt meeeeeee!" one squealed out through his sobbing, tears streaming through the eye holes of his mask.

"OH G-God don't kill me… pleeease!" the other bawled out, his tears also streaming from his eye holes. Harry grimaced as he took another step forward and heard two distinct rippling rasping noises echoing off the walls the sound coming from the cowards along with a smell worse than the blood.

"You're pathetic," Harry whispered in disgust. He just raised his sword pointed towards them in annoyance. They flinched, whimpered and cried harder, actually holding onto each other, but all Harry did was let the sword drop loosely from his fingers to the ground with a clatter, a smirk on his lips as his wand reappeared in a blue spherical flush of light.

"You pussy shits aren't worth killing!" he spoke deathly quiet as he flicked his wand at them. "Stupefy!" he hissed out, and two red blasts shot from the tip of his wand simultaneously hitting them and causing them to slump over, unconscious.

Harry looked upon them in disgust and some pity before he started at a loud sound and just side stepped in time to avoid being pummelled by the club of one remaining troll, but Harry was neither in any mood to play with him, nor did he have the time as he flicked his wand once. The trolls club exploded into splinters of wood that started flinging around the troll with growing speed while it roared out in panic trying to swat the pieces away, when suddenly they melded together and formed a giant, solid wooden mallet above its head.

The troll looked up stupidly and befuddled as the mallet hung in the air, plenty of scratches covering its face and hands. Then without warning the mallet swung down with speeds and crushed into the trolls' skull sending it reeling. It staggered for a few moments before it came tumbling down with some blood leaking down from its forehead, the mallet dropping onto its gut winding it.

Harry allowed himself a brief moment to let his eyes scan the chamber for anymore threats, but all he saw was the aurors he had brought along, they as well as some other aurors whom must have discovered ways out were securing goblins and trolls that Harry had only taken down without binding them. He also took note of the whole wizengamot along with Dumbledore near the now two pieces of the magical detector, its little red light flashing as it had an unconscious troll on it.

Harry figured Dumbledore must have freed them all by using the method of 'if the door doesn't work, I'll go through the wall'. He frowned a little as he saw they had let Fudge out of his cage but quickly looked away from the sickly looking asshole. The rest of the wizengamot looked both awed and horrified at what they saw, some of whom are staring at him.

Harry turned from them and looked to the ground for all of a millisecond before looking up towards the murdered Ministry employees from earlier. "Shit!" he whispered quietly to him self as he took several quick purposeful strides towards them even after he heard Dumbledore calling his name. They are all that matter now.

When he was within a stones throw of the bodies he boomed with power, erupting in an icy blue bubble of light, it pulsed out, reaching towards the people. He could sense others watching him but he was past caring. He took one last step forwards and the blue energy flushed over, around, and through every single dead body before gravity for them went away and they were pulled from the ground.

Harry just gestured nonchalant with a wave of his right hand and he heard gasps of disgust as the bodies were un-ceremonially tossed aside, haphazardly as the blue sphere faded away. He ignored any protest from behind him and strode forwards with a purpose and relief he hopes he never has to feel again.

He dropped to his knees next to two sweet and innocent little girls as they had huddled together, holding on tight, stuck and struggling to breath. The eldest couldn't have been any older seven or eight years old while the youngest must have been four or five. Their light blonde hair was soaked through with sweat and coated with other people's blood, and the little girls were shaking, whimpering and sobbing their little hearts out. It almost brought tears to his eyes just looking at them, and he could also see multiple bruises on their skin.

Harry quickly shimmied him self closer and without comment slid his arms round the girls and pulled them into his body. They had both flinched, their eyes opening impossibly wide with fright as they stared at him in horror, too afraid to even try escaping. However, Harry gave them a gentle smile and held them caringly to his body to keep them warm; though that didn't stop their shivering they calmed down a little.

"Shhh… everything's going to be alright now," he whispered softly for them. "I won't let anyone hurt either of you ever again, and that's a promise." He gave them a half smile before leaning towards each in turn. They both flinched but he planted a soft kiss of each of their foreheads. They both stared at him watery eyed before practically holding on for dear life and sobbing their sweet little hearts out as they buried their little noses into his neck either side.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Albus Dumbledore had been watching the last fazes of Harry's battle in awe and shock. He had seen Harry do some wondrous and amazing things before but to defeat so many without purposefully killing any of them is a great feat. Oh Albus isn't stupid, he knows Harry has likely killed some of the goblins and trolls by accident. It would be simply impossible for him not to have done so.

Albus shook his head clear as he watched the last troll fall grimacing at the expression Harry wore… rage with some desperation mixed in. He frowned at that last expression as it never left Harry's face when the lad stepped forward Albus called out his name but he either didn't care or didn't hear.

He watched as he took a few steps nearer as that strange blue sphere light thing Harry sometimes does bubbled around him and some Ministry victims, and then he gasped in horror with the others as the murdered people flew up and off the ground. Albus was horrified to see Harry would be so disrespectful of the dead. However, words could never describe the horror he felt when Harry just flung the bodies out of the way without a care for them.

They watched Harry as he stared down at the ground for a moment before dropping to his knees. Albus half wondered whether the poor boy had just lost his mind for a moment when he startled. Harry had pulled two flinching blonde something's into his arms. He had rescued two little girls because he could just make out their breathing and sobbing, and when they suddenly clung onto his clothes for dear life it was a cert that he had been panicking for them.

Harry was rocking both girls in his arms while humming a soft and soothing melody in the hopes that he could calm them down and sooth their pain as Albus slowly walked over too them.

"H-Harry," he spoke in his most gentle voice, but Harry continued humming to the girls and rocking them in his arms. "Harry, please look at me."

The humming slowly died on his tongue, which allowed them to hear the girls whimpering, and sobbing louder. He then craned his neck around to look at him. Harry's eyes were bloodshot and soft, gently, and sad, almost pitiful. However, he smiled, though it was just that: a smile so fake nobody could ever mistake it as real.

"Go away!" he hissed these two words and everyone nearby flinched and felt a static shock mildly push them back. He then just turned his attention back to the girls humming them a soothing tune.

"Albus," Arthur suddenly spoke as he and the old headmaster shook off the weird feeling. "What should we do about the three of them?" he asked in concern.

"I think we should get them to St. Mungo's as soon as possible," he answered attentively walking over towards Harry, but paused when he got within a few feet and felt Harry's powers fluxing, uncontrolled. "Harry, we should go now. I think the girls may need to see a healer," he spoke calmly and reasonably.

"No!" that one word threw Albus into the air and sent him sailing several yards back, crashing down onto the solid floor. Harry hadn't even turned or gave him any indication that he was going to attack. Other people watched in disgust. Albus frowned as he cradled his now broken arm. Are these people really that stupid that they can't see that Harry's just protecting the children?

Yes, Albus has noticed the problem. Harry is tired and not capable of thinking clearly. Yes, the only thing the poor boy is thinking about is keeping the little girls safe and secure. Therefore his magic is acting out of protective instincts… probably parental instincts to protect who he's perceiving at this moment as his children. Now if that's true then there will be only one person Harry's instincts will let through and that's the children's mother, which in his mind shall be Ginevra.

Dumbledore had just turned his head to ask Arthur to fetch Ginevra, but the man wasn't there. However, Albus winced as he sensed a spike of magic moments before Arthur went flying passed. Albus winced again as he looked back to see Arthur covered in some creatures blood lying on the monster hill.

Albus shook his head as he carefully climbed to his feet cradling his arm. Nobody else seemed stupid enough to try for a third time.

Albus waited as Arthur pulled himself up and climbed back down and quickly over to him looking worried. "Albus what can we do. We can't just leave him like this."

"Of course," he agreed with a nod. "You should hurry home and fetch Ginevra. I believe she's the only person he'll let near those children."

Arthur frowned in surprise but nodded his head anyway. "Okay, but I don't see why if he won't let you or me."

Albus gave him a small smile before replying. "It's simple really. He's got nothing but those children's safety on his mind right now. I fear if the wrong sort of person were to approach him now that he would tear them apart without any thought."

Arthur's eyes widened in shock as he gulped glad Harry likes him enough to just throw him about. Arthur Weasley gave one quick nod, before apparated with a soft pop.

_**0oo00oo0**_

It was getting really late now and nether her boyfriend or father had returned from the Ministry yet. Ginny and her mother were starting to get a little concerned.

Ginny and her mother had decided that if the boys were not back by eight pm, which is five minuets away that they would apparate to the Ministry to fetch them whether they've finished with their business or not.

Suddenly they saw the clock on the wall shift and change. Her dads hand was no longer on MORTAL PERIL, but chimed to TRAVELLING.

Ginny sighed in relief as a small pop announced that her father had arrived home. She only hoped that Harry is with him, and then the pair of them can join the twins and Ron outside for some soccer, not that she really likes the sport but it will be fun watching Harry trounce Ron and the twins with her.

However, when her father charged into the living room Ginny was immediately alert. He was covered in blood and dirt, and both she and her mother jumped up from their seats in a hurry.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I'm not hurt. I just got thrown into a few bloody… well messes. That doesn't matter…"

"Dad, what happened… where's Harry?" asked Ginny looking up at her father, and interrupting him bug eyed with concern, and that insanity that he hopes he imagines.

"Don't worry" he told his daughter stroking a few tears from her eyes. "He's not hurt but I'm afraid he needs you to go to him or he'll end up hurting someone."

"W-what why would Harry hurt someone?" she asked her father in panic. "Harry wouldn't go around hurting people."

Arthur sighed. "Normally I would agree with you dear," he began in as soothing voice he could manage. "However, this evening Harry has fought around eighty to one hundred goblins and forest trolls. Beat them all as well as capturing several Death Eaters. He only managed to rescue two little girls in the end, but he's tired now and stressed, so his magic isn't letting anyone near him. He's already thrown me and Dumbledore away from him, for whatever reason I'm not sure. If the wrong sorts think they can take advantage he'll kill them."

Ginny's eyes were brimming with tears as they widened in shock and sadness before she took a deep breath, her heart almost caught in her throat as she realised something her father didn't seem to get.

"Don't worry," she suddenly said to her self in panic. "Mommy's coming!" And with those confusing parting words a huge blue bubble of pulsing light erupted around her before imploding inwards and she was gone.

_**0oo00oo0**_

People were shaken, and startled as a huge blue orb exploded into the Ministry main chamber suddenly, dispersing in a shockwave, and leaving Ginny on the ground only a few metres from Harry. He was the only one who hadn't even twitched at the sudden arrival, but he hadn't looked over either.

Ginny took a quick look around and held back a wince. He had made a complete mess of the place not that she cares. It would have been amusing at any other time to discover Harry had torn the Ministries floo network down so violently.

Shaking her head clear of such thoughts she didn't hesitate to stride to Harry and the little blonde girls. She ignored several people telling her to stay away from him but she wouldn't even if she could. She even ignored her parents arriving just as she sat down next to Harry and the girls. He was humming a soothing tune that made her heart melt.

'Harry, its okay now, lets go home,' she thought to him lovingly as she stroked her hand up his protective arm and to his neck, he stopped humming as she pulled him slightly. He turned his head looking at her with watery eyes and a smile full of love and devotion. She gave him a loving smile and leaned over capturing his lips with hers, he kissed her hungrily in return.

She sighed contently as she pulled back with a loving smile. She reached over and stroked the little girl's hair lovingly, they had fallen asleep, and she then returned her attention to Harry. "I can't let you go anywhere alone can I?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Na… it's not me you've got to watch. It the Death Eaters… they can't go anywhere without causing trouble. I blame their parents… no good jerks."

Ginny smiled sadly as she stroked her hand around his arm, taking his hand but keeping it pressed against the girls back. "By the way, I like your new outfit," she commented, amused. Harry couldn't help but smile and chuckle. "Lets go home Harry, okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm tired," he agreed as he leaned over a little and captured his loves lips with his own. Suddenly a hug blue spherical energy erupted out of Ginny surrounding her self, Harry and the two sweet little girls before it imploded and they were gone.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter IV: Soul of the Source

_**Harry Potter and the Heroes War**_

_**CHAPTER IV**_

_**Soul of the Source**_

Five days have been and gone since the Battle for the Ministry as the Daily Prophet had called it and Harry was trying to forget the whole thing ever happened. Anyway, he hadn't fought for the Ministry. He had fought for people, like the two little girls he had saved that day. He would never fight for the Ministry, even now after trying to sort them selves out they screw the people over.

Fudge had somehow used the whole attack on the Ministry to stay in office and stave off any criminal convictions. If Harry wasn't supposed to be the good guy he would go and execute the asshole him self, and save everyone a lot of agro and bother.

The two girls May, the youngest (4), and April, her older sister (8) was both fortunate and unfortunate. They had lost their parents but they survived, but it came as a shock to him to discover the little things had no other family members to take them in.

Harry had almost smacked the crap out of several idiot social workers when they had came to the Burrow expecting the girls to be handed over so they can 'be given proper homes'… yeah right, more like screwed over by an incompetent system.

They had lost everything at such young ages just as he had all those years ago, so he did the only thing that seemed logical… well to him at least… and of course Ginny supported his idea wholeheartedly. He had always wondered what it would be like to have some little sisters, though he felt more like a parent towards them.

Harry had somehow managed to convince social services to let him adopt them. Ok, so they might have been shit terrified that he'll beat them to death if they didn't let him. Also, the fact he would have kept them no matter what the idiots said, but this way is better… above board, and perfectly legal. It doesn't hurt that Harry's extraordinarily wealthy either.

Harry hasn't felt as happy in a long time. He has the perfect family. He has Ginny, May and April. He couldn't be happier even if Voldemort decided on a change of carer and started selling used brooms.

Ginny, Harry is pleased had taken to the girls, and they to her swimmingly. And he's pleased to have three such wonderful people in his life. Though it hasn't all been sunshine and sunflowers, both May and April had seen some pretty horrible stuff, but both Harry and Ginny are helping them cope as best they possibly can.

Harry seems to amuse Ginny to no end as he's always playing some silly little game with the girls to keep them distracted. It works out pretty well as it keeps him distracted too. It's Ginny who has to be the spoil sport sometimes and stop Harry from feeding them ice creams or sweets before dinner, as he has started spoiling them a little too much. Though Ginny does enjoy seeing them smile, and hearing their adorable little giggles.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already agreed to take care of the girls when they have to go back to school, though that doesn't mean either 'parents' can't sneak out whenever they want to see them. Well what's the point of all of their powers if they're not going to abuse them for personal gain occasionally?

Ginny has become quite protective of her little family with Harry so it wasn't unexpected that both Fred and George had wound up crying on the floor in the foetal position with bloody noses and split lips after she decked them for feeding the girls torch tongue toffees and near scaring them to death. Harry was just glade she wasn't angry at him too since he came up with them. He thought it was amusing for people's tongues to be on fire. It doesn't hurt or burn in the slightest so he hadn't seen any harm.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Ginny watched from a seat in the living room as Harry childishly played with April and May, giving them piggyback rides, playing catch with a soft ball Harry had conjured, and rolling around just being silly. It made her heart pound painfully just watching as she loved every moment, every precious memory.

She giggled as she watched Harry get a sneaky plan and the girls started floating, their mouths hung wide open in awe and delight as they started giggling happily. Harry glided them around the lounge like the conductor of a band, dancing them through the air, twirling and spinning them, making them tumble over. They squealed with excitement and giggled harder.

Ginny found it hard not to laugh at them as they sometimes reached out towards her in happiness as they passed her seat or pulled a funny face that was just too sweet.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Hermione Granger had just stepped out of the emerald green flames of the Burrow fireplace into a lounge where for two little girls at least the laws of gravity seems to be nonexistent. She had arrived at the Burrow via invite, and the fact she has come to see her boyfriend Ron Weasley, and her friends Harry and Ginny.

However, she has only spotted her friends and two adorable giggling little blonde girls. It was surprising to see them in person, they seem so normal. The Daily Prophet newspaper would have people believe that they're now shut-ins that shall never smile again. That's the last time she takes anything they say seriously.

She shook her head as Ginny waved to her and Harry continued to direct the girls magically through the air. "I wish I could do that," she suddenly muttered before she could stop herself.

"That can easily be arranged," said Harry suddenly, startling her. She looked over to see him staring at her with a mischievous smirk on his lips. The two girls were now floating beside him as he gave Hermione a wink she blushed.

However, she shrieked moments later as gravity disappeared around her and she was pulled from her feet, almost touching the ceiling. "H-Harry put me down this instant!" she demanded, frightened.

"Oh but Hermione, you said you wanted to fly just like the girls," Harry playfully reprimanded while said girls giggled and pointed at her finding it funny.

"That is not what I meant Harry and you know it. I hate heights!" she said glaring down at him, though the fearful expression ruined the effects. "Now put me down!"

"Ok, ok, don't get your knickers in a twist," he replied laughingly as she scowled. He laughed as he carefully lowered her until her feet were firmly on the floor. "Well Hermione if you want to learn some super awesome magical tricks you've certainly came to the correct people."

"Why do you always do that?" she asked as she brushed the creases and wrinkles out of her robes.

Harry looked at her baffled. "Do what?" he asked in confusion. "You'll have to be more specific Hermione. I do a lot of things people question."

She rolled her eyes. "Speak about what you can do with magic as if its trivia and not very important."

He blinked several times in thought as a frown marred his brow. "Well I guess its… um… well magic is like a limb, an extension of ones self," he began with a nod. "And well just because I might be good at using my legs for running doesn't mean I'll go around praising them or expecting other people too," he shrugged. "It's just magic. If you work hard enough you can do anything."

"Oh," was all Hermione could think to say for a minute. That had actually made a crazy kind of sense. She hadn't actually expected Harry to give her a proper answer. She then offered him a small smile. "Well I suppose. But what's the deal with this business at the Ministry. Did you really fight one hundred trolls and goblins?"

"Not really," he answered with a shrug, a smirk slowly working to his lips. "It was more like beating them up."

Hermione sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly Harry you can be so childish."

He just laughed as he continued his games with May and April with Ginny watching them with a smile before she hoped up and joined them as she was feeling a little left out, plus floating around the room looks like fun.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation before leaving them to their games in search of her boyfriend. She seriously has to wonder about those two sometimes. Are they really nutbars, or do they just pretend because they find it amusing? Ah well, she supposed it doesn't really matter much, at least they're very good people, and better friends she could never ask for.

_**0oo00oo0**_

It was nice and bright that afternoon, as the Weasley's, and somewhat extended family settled outside at one huge table laden with barbeque and other assorted delicacies that Molly Weasley her self had seen fit to prepare for this nice little get together.

Bill and Charlie Weasley had both came home for the weekend and sat together. Harry had to laugh a little as Mrs. Weasley kept threatening to cut Bill's hair short as he wears it long and in a ponytail. Fred and George also came and were taking a little too much pleasure in egging their mum into cutting Bill's hair, which in turn caused Ginny to laugh and make fun of the poor bloke about it.

"Well maybe I should cut your hair short, squirt!" he had retorted smugly to her teasing.

She had just giggled and shrugged while Harry snickered silently as he could practically feel her sadistic retort coming. "And then maybe after I've reversed the damage I'll castrate you with a rusty butter knife," she chimed out with a smile that said she was deadly serious. He paled and just shook his hands nervously in defence while Harry and the twins roared with laughter and everyone else minus April and May (they didn't have a clue what she meant) shared looks as if they had no clue whether that was just a sick joke or not, so they quickly changed the subject and made mental notes to never mess with Ginny's hair, which even Fred and George would agree on.

Also at the gathering is Hermione. She sat next to her boyfriend Ron, and kept giving him disapproving looks as she watched him eat as if he's never been fed before and getting many different types of seasoning and source all over his face. She has to wonder how anyone can be that revolting while eating. She would swear he gets more on his robes than in his mouth. She shuddered… at least he knows how to brush his teeth and change afterwards.

And lastly, even Albus Dumbledore, and deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall had attended. Professor McGonagall had been admittedly surprised to meet the two little Potter girls, curious as to Harry taking them in. But she understood wholeheartedly his feelings on the subject. She figured when your carers are horrid to you as a child you would be reluctant to potentially allow that to happen to any other child.

In addition, she could see Harry is taking good care of the girls with Ginny, and knows that while Harry and Ginny are at school that both Molly and Arthur will both treat them well, and make great babysitters. Plus she knows either Harry or Ginny can sneak out of the school grounds anytime they like. Not that she would openly admit to turning a blind eye to such discrepancies as them both being able to slip through the anti-teleportation wards.

Harry and Ginny are sitting together… well kind of. May had insisted on sitting between both Harry and Ginny so she can be next to both, and April had sat on Harry's other side.

Harry just chuckled silently to him self as he reached over and stroked a stray hair out of Ginny's eyes. She had startled and looked over at him, a bright smile lighting her face as she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed some more and childishly returned the gesture while their girls giggled at the silent loving banter between the two.

However, Harry and Ginny both took note of two heated glares heading Harry's way. Both Bill and Charlie were glaring angrily at him. He knew why, and also took note that nobody else seemed to have noticed as they're now used to Harry and Ginny's oddness and open affection for each other, and May and April perceive it as perfectly fine as they are in love.

Harry and Ginny just ignored them for the next couple of minutes and they soon lost focus as conversation was ripe at the table. Ginny tried not to smile too widely as she took note of Percy talking Dumbledore's ears off about something… and by the look of it Dumbledore was very easily faking interest as to not hurt his feelings.

"Hey, whatever happened to my ninjato?" Harry suddenly asked the table as a whole, loudly… though his attention was on either her father or Percy as they both work for the Ministry. "You know the sword I conjured to fight that jerk who summoned that lame ass western thing?"

Everyone had seemed to turn to him as one, surprised by the sudden question, or in fact, the sudden interest. "They put it on display within the auditorium up against one of the walls leading to the Ministry offices," said Percy pompously and with pride at the thought.

Mostly everyone stared at him in surprise. "Uhh… why?" Ginny found her self asking in curiosity. Everyone turned to Percy for the answer to that question.

However, it was Arthur to answer. "Superstition and stuff really," he replied. "Some people in the Ministry think the sword will serve as a warning against another attack, and some think it will bring the Ministry luck during the war," he shrugged. "They even have it under twenty four hour guard."

Harry and Ginny both rolled their eyes and shook their heads. "That sword won't bring them luck, but maybe learning how to fight with one might." The twins laughed, and even Bill and Charlie joined them, agreeing with Harry's sentiment on this occasion.

However, Harry had turned his attention away as everyone else went back into other conversations, though Percy looked embarrassed. May had managed to spill plenty of food as she struggled to get some seconds onto her plate, causing him to smile at her.

"Sweetie," he playfully reprimanded. She shyly looked up at him with a sticky mouth, blushing at being caught as he offered her a cheeky grin. "Would you like some help there, huh?" he asked her with a chipper tone. She only nodded, though a small smile lined her lips as Harry chuckled. "Well sweetheart, you point out what you would like to try and I'll scoop some onto your plate for you, ok?" She nodded in agreement as she pointed out what she would like.

Harry ignored the odd looks the others kept giving him, though Ginny's wasn't odd but she watched the scene with a large grin anyway. As soon as he finished helping May he turned his attention to April and smiled as she looked up at him with a sticky face and a spare rib sticking out of her little mouth.

"Would you like some help, honey, or can you manage?" he asked her with a smirk.

She blushed as she pulled the rib from her lips and tried to look bigger and dignified. "No thank you," she said in as posh a voice she could manage, which wasn't very good considering both girls have light Scottish accents. "I am eight years old, so I cans manage alls by my selves."

"I see," he replied chuckling. "Well ok then if you're sure," he agreed and she nodded. "But if you do have a problem, you tell me ok, and I'll help out, deal?" She smiled and nodded vigorously as she continued with her rib. He laughed and turned to Ginny. She smirked and rolled her eyes further causing him to laugh. They just ignored the others as they gave them uncomfortable looks.

_**0oo00oo0**_

The gathering had been going on for just over two hours now, and all of the food had gone, savoury and desert. Harry leaned back peacefully in his seat as he watched Ginny washing May's face clean. The little girl giggling as it seemed to tickle.

However, soon she was done and Ginny turned her attention to April. The little blonde girl gulped as she realised it is her turn and quickly bolted from her seat with a laughing squeal. Though she had only gotten two steps when she found her self back in her seat in a flash of blue light. Her little sister had even laughed at her for thinking she could escape having her face washed.

She pouted and folded her arms in a sweet little sulk as Ginny crouched down in front of her with a caring smile. "I think I must have tried to escape when I was your age too," she said sweetly, causing April's pout to lesson slightly. "But you can't stay all sticky because you might attract bugs."

April's eyes went 'bug' wide and panicky as she looked around to make sure there are no bugs after her, and in her moment of distraction Ginny had attacked her with the wet cloth and she was clean before she had realised what was going on, just blinking in surprise as Ginny gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and she blushed fiercely.

Harry laughed as he shook his head mildly wondering whether any of the others in attendance have ever witnessed someone washing a little kids face before. He rolled his eyes. He swears, sometimes people are just idiots, but whatever, he internally shrugged as he stood and walked round to them.

"Hey girls, I think its bedtime for you two now," he said to them, and quickly interrupted as they were both going to complain. "Na-ah… we'll be having no complaining understand," he said firmly, but laughed as they both pouted.

"B-but will you tell us a story?" April asked hopefully, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Please… daddy, please!" May squealed out her words almost making Harry's heart stop beating for a moment, and the garden went silent, though she and April hadn't noticed as she continued. "Daddy, I want to 'ear, a story about Princesses, and prince's, and pretty unicorns and ponies!"

Harry ignored everyone as he stared down at the little girls… both of them looking hopeful and seeing nothing unusual, so he let a grin spread to his lips as he suddenly scooped them up into his arms. They squealed and giggled as he threw them over his shoulders and quickly moved off with them.

"I sure can sweetie," he agreed. "There'll be plenty of unicorns and ponies, and of course a princess and she'll be in need of rescuing by prince charming of course."

"Yaaaaay!" they both squealed out in joy as Harry took them both inside through the back door to the Burrow and out of sight.

Ginny giggled with a bright smile as she quickly skipped after them. That had to have been the sweetest thing she had ever seen. Though it is Harry so she shouldn't be surprised… mostly anyone else would not have just taken that in their stride and went with the flow, accepting it.

She rolled her eyes as she slipped inside through the door as she can still sense everyone else gawking at her back. What did they think Harry was going to do? Break the sweet little things heart? Of course not… she has seen it coming from the start and figures Harry may have too. It's only natural that they would want parents, and Harry has been acting that way towards them. And if that's what they want, he won't deny them something as simple as that, ever.

The others will get over it eventually.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Ginny smiled softly as she arrived at hers, Harry's and the girl's room. The door had been left open and she peeked in, leaning up against the doorframe. Harry sat between the two single cots that had been set for the girls, and was telling them a story he was making up on the spot, even using magic to give them images, and make the story all around more magical and special for them.

The girls squealed, gasped and worried in all the right places in excitement. Though May soon drifted off to sleep before the story had ended, and April drifted off soon after. Harry stood and leaned over each kissing their foreheads each. However, he startled when Ginny had suddenly joined him and gave the girls each a kiss of her own before sticking her tongue out at him.

He silently laughed as he gestured for her to join him in the hall; she didn't need telling twice as they slid from the room, closing the door quietly Harry slid his arms around the red haired beauty, his lips hungrily capturing her as he forcefully pushed her up against the wall.

She smirked against his lips as she returned his hungry kiss with one of her own. Her arms wrapping around his neck and her nails digging into his flesh slightly, not that he cared. They were kissing for a few minutes with their bodies crushed and melded perfectly together when Harry suddenly pulled back, their lips pealing away they gasped for breath.

"I love the girls to bits, but I wish they had their own room!" Ginny breathed out huskily.

Harry smirked, his eyes shining with desire. "Bathroom?" he suggested hopefully, and with a small bit of desperation thrown in.

Ginny rolled her eyes before she paused for a moment spreading out her senses before nodding her head vigorously. "Bathroom sounds perfect to me," she finally replied as her lips crashed against his again and she jumped up into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands grabbed her tight, firm and delicious butt, squeezing it tight as he staggered and bumped them to the bathroom door without breaking their connection, her fingers pulling through his hair keeping his lips firmly planted on hers.

She pulled back her head taking in a gasp of air as Harry opened the bathroom door, her lips attacking his neck nibbling, sucking and licking around his collar bone causing him to groan out as he took a few shaky steps into the room. However, he gasped out as she bit him a little but he only let her continue as he slammed the door closed and sealed the room. He could feel his member rucked up in his shorts, and throbbing powerfully against Ginny's crouch in anticipation.

Damn, they love the girls, but they sure can get in the way of certain needs that they have. Though of course they can't hold any grudges against two such sweet things. What parent would?

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry yawned a little as his eyes pealed open. He frowned a little as he thought today was supposed to hold some kind of meaning but his mind was to befuddled with sleep right now he couldn't quite place why.

Shaking his head a little it was then he realised he could feel a small soft body pressed up against his bare chest. He frowned, but was glad he wore shorts to bed even if they are only boxers. That kind of thing could scar the girl, but it's been so freaking hot this week. He had even contemplated making it snow and most likely he would have if Ginny hadn't been stopping him. She had actually threatened to make it hotter if one unnatural snowflake touched down anywhere near. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

Trying not to laugh at such silliness or it snowing in July he looked down at the tiny blonde girl as she stirred in his arms a little. Normally during the night either May or April, though normally both would wake and crawl into bed and snuggle up with him and Ginny, though he was surprised and suspicious to find both Ginny and April missing and only May with him.

"Happy birthday daddy!" chimed the little girl suddenly startling him with her bright smile and sparkling blue eyes. Well at least she reminded him of the day.

He smiled and laughed as he kissed her forehead lovingly. "Thank you. And good morning to you my little sleepy head," he said chuckling as he stroked her blonde hair.

Just then the bedroom door burst open and in skipped little April still in her pyjamas with a bright grin. "Happy birthday daddy!" she cheered as she jumped up onto the bed into his arms as he laughed and cuddled her as well.

"Well good morning sweetie," he chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "And where did you get too, and where's Ginny gone?"

"Oh, she says she'll be back in a short while," April replied. "And I was on the loo silly daddy." She and her sister giggled while he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Well," he began as he glanced at his watch: 11:30 am. He was surprised. "I think I best get you girls cleaned up and dressed. And I need a shower too; we can't spend all day being lazy now can we?" The girls both giggled as they shook their heads in agreement and he gave them a tickle attack.

'_**Damn those girls are sooo sweet!'**_ Pandora suddenly squealed unable to contain her self. _**'Where can I get one?'**_

Osiris snickered._** 'You can barely take care of yourself, so what makes you think you'll be good with kids.'**_

'_**Hey,' **_moaned Calypso._** 'I'm sure Pan would have made a great mother!'**_

'_**The mother of your children' **_snorted Loki, snickering.

'_**Damn brother… you're a jerk!' **_came a thunderous, but gentle, and perhaps caring retort… odd mix.

Loki snickered._** 'Yeah I know… especially since you so often remind me.'**_

'_**Well someone has too!' **_both Calypso and Pandora yell at him angrily.

Loki laughed some more._** "Yeah, and what are you two going to do if I don't want to be a 'good' boy?' **_he asked laughingly.

'_**We'll get Freya to give you a makeover again!' **_said Pandora smugly.

Loki's shudder could have destroyed worlds._** 'Y-you wouldn't dare. Anyway, she wouldn't do that… well a second time anyway.' **_

'_**Of course not… I don't like to repeat myself!' **_her voice interrupted making him shudder with dread. Her voice was strong and fierce but held a kindness to it that was almost hidden by her annoyance in the trickster._** "However, I will hold you down!' **_she snickered smugly, and both Pandora and Calypso giggled as they obviously saw what was going to happen.

'_**Well I would normally never seek revenge on Pandora's behalf, but since it's you!**_' her beautiful voice giggled as Loki started screaming in panic and begging for help.

'_Ok, that's just weird,' _Harry interrupted feeling a little sorry for the guy, though only a little. He can be way too mean to both Pan and Clips.

'_**Yeah, it certainly is,' **_agreed Merlin._** 'Damn funny though,' **_he added as he burst out laughing and Harry blocked them out rolling his eyes. Harry supposed they have to find something to entertain themselves with.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry stretched his muscles as he finally dressed. He wore some light coloured khaki shorts and a standard white tee that surprisingly has The Sources pentagram on the front and back in icy blue covering it. He shrugged, he kind of likes it, and if Ginny left it out for him to wear then wear it he shall. He wore some new running trainers he recently bought that went with the blue thing. They're Nike with florescent blue laces and trim… when he bought them he thought they're a little flash but they had caught his eyes, and it would be a shame not to wear them.

He smiled at both April and May as they wore little white summer dresses. May's with a baby unicorn on the back with flowers around the edges and April's with angle wings on the back with clouds running along the edges, both looking very cute.

Harry laughed as he took their hands and carefully led them downstairs. He had already detected quite a few people in the house and he was confused as to why none of them is a Weasley, but got a quick rundown from Isis as she was playing peacekeeper with the Loki incident.

So he discovered Ginny has popped over to the village with her mother and Hermione, and Arthur quickly left through the floo a few minutes ago with Percy and Ron, but they'll probably be back soon. Fred and George are at their shop, though they'll be closing up shop early today, and Bill and Charlie won't arrive for another hour or so. Well that last one he knew him self.

When Harry and the girls finally arrived downstairs and entered the lounge he was surprised to see how many people were already there. Several people were quick to greet him, and say happy birthday and all that. They didn't even seem to notice the girls, and if they did chose not to say anything.

He just shook his head and laughed as he quickly scooped up both girls one in each arm and walked over to a friendly face while they giggled and held on tight. However, their giggling was cut short as they looked up at the massive guy with his big bushy beard from their daddy's arms. They clung to their daddy tightly.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Hagrid chimed cheerfully as always.

Harry smiled up at his old friend. "Thanks. Its good you could come."

"Well I had too. After all it is ya birthday," he retorted as if that would be certain. "And seventeenth too… that makes ya an adult now Harry, old enough to drink too," he added the last bit teasingly. "So who are the littlens?" he finally asked after he and Harry finished laughing.

Harry smiled reassuringly at the girls. "Well this is May," he began gesturing to the youngest. "And April," he continued nodding to the oldest. They both blushed though as Hagrid stared at them.

"Oh, ya looking after them?" he asked as he looked them over. "Where are their parents, do I know them? What's their family's name?"

Harry rolled his eyes with a sigh. Hagrid's question had gotten a lot of nosy listeners so he just outright told them. "Potter," he said rolling his eyes as a lot of people, Hagrid included gasped. "I adopted them, if anyone has a problem with that; you can take it up with Voldemort for attacking the Ministry in the first place."

Everyone seemed to just stare at them with their mouths wide open for a few moments before Harry just rolled his eyes again in annoyance. "Honestly," he sighed. "You people need your heads sorted. And people think I'm crazy. I think I'm going to take 'my' girls outside to play in the sun for a short while, and when I come back in say… ten minutes or so you had best all be enjoying your selves and being normal!"

He rolled his eyes once more and carried the confused girls from the room muttering darkly about inconsiderate morons who wouldn't know a brain cell if it jumped up and kissed them saying 'hi I'm your brain cell look after me you've already murdered my brothers and sisters by being thick'.

Harry loves sarcasm.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Ginny frowned as she, her mum and Hermione returned back from the village with a few things for the party. She quickly lay her stuff down and mumbled something about Harry to her mum and friend before quickly hurrying off. Though, she hadn't run far… just out of the back door where she found Harry and the girls.

She was completely flabbergasted though when she found a huge plastic multi coloured jungle gym, several swings for little kids and older, some seesaws, and bouncy bug things, and more climbing frames with rope ladders, and fireman's poles, and tunnels to crawl through.

However, not only that but loads of spells and enchantments were making beautiful coloured bubbles, and funny sounds if one were to step on a picture of a car it made honking sounds, ext, and mirrors that made you look funny. Now she could get over its sudden appearance in her garden pretty quick, (as she does live with Harry) if it weren't so huge. It was seriously massive, covering at least quarter of the garden, and their garden is simply huge.

She had paused and watched with a smile coming to her lips as a pair of giggling blonde girls ran towards her over loads of pictures making a sound each time as Harry chased after them. They soon reached her with wide arms and flew into her waiting embrace holding on tight and giggling in hysterics.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh along with them as Harry arrived with a wide grin. "Hey there beautiful!" he chimed as he stole a quick kiss from her lips… one that she lovingly enjoyed.

"Oh my…" they were interrupted by Hermione. Her eyes were almost shooting out of her head in shock as they lay witness to the most amazing play park she had ever seen. She turned from it to Harry. "Err… what's the deal?" she asked him gesturing wildly at the park.

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, that lot inside… well they kind of acted oddly about me taking the girls in. So we're giving them some time. And well, I started with just swings but the girls kept coming up with more and more ideas so I just went with them."

"Oh," she replied before shrugging. "I thought something was wrong with everyone. But I guess they're kind of acting normally again."

"Well I guess we should go back inside then!" he answered with a shrug, though laughed when the girls groaned and begged to be able to play outside some more. So Ginny and Harry promised to let them later, after they had returned to the party inside for a little while.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Hmm… I wonder where my little munchkins got too." Harry asked himself in wonder. The party had been going for a few hours now and everybody was thankfully acting somewhat normally now. Though a lot of people are feeling guilty about the silly way they acted earlier, and so they should.

"I believe I saw them playing outside," a soft voice answered. He turned to see a pretty Chinese girl with a light blush to her cheeks as she smiled at him. "When you make a toy you go all out don't you," she continued with an amused edge to her voice.

Harry laughed. "Thanks Cho. I guess you're right, but as long as they're having fun I'm fine."

"So, did you need them for something?"

"Oh, yeah its bed time," he answered laughingly.

"I wouldn't think little Potter's would have such a thing!" interrupted another feminine voice, though this one more salty. "After all, you do seem to brake and twist every rule there is."

Harry turned and smirked as he looked at the dark skinned girl, her silky black hair falling down to her shoulders, a smirk lining her lips and her dark eyes sparkling amusement. "Blaize, Blaize, Blaize," he tutted with a shake of his head. "Haven't you ever heard the saying of many parents?" he asked and both girls looked confused and shook their heads in curiosity. "Don't do what I do. Do what I say."

Both girls snorted out, laughing as Harry gave a cheeky salute and left them to their own devices. He searched outside for the girls and found them surprisingly with Fred and George; both twins he noted with a roll of his eyes were on a seesaw while the girls watched from the sides laughing at them.

Harry quickly acquired the girls getting little squeals and giggles as he grabbed them with a smile. He was just about to apparate away with them when Hermione rushed over asking whether she and Ron can speak to him after he put the girls to bed (at the back of the yard) he had just shrugged and agreed before disappearing in a shimmering ripple of air.

Hermione frowned. How many different methods of apparating can their seriously be. All she can do is the standard pop. She'll have to get Harry to show her something different or it'll drive her to madness.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Oh, seriously Ron, stop being such a baby!"

"But Hermione, you know how hard I find this sort of thing."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Ronald! Its not like you're asking for a kidney or something," she retorted in annoyance. She and Ron were sitting at the end of the garden, hidden from the party by a small hill. Hermione sat down on the dry grass but Ron was restless and pacing. They had only been waiting for Harry for about twenty minutes now but to Hermione having to put up with it, it felt like hours.

"But…"

"Just sit down and shut up, you're making me feel sea sick with all of that pacing!" she all but yelled at him making him freeze up and pale. Gulping, he quickly claimed a patch of grass near her, but not too near encase she lashes out at him.

Then they both jumped at the sound of a whip crack and Harry appeared snickering. "I see Hermione's keeping you on a short leash," he commented offhandedly.

Ron blushed brightly and glared. "Well it isn't like Ginny doesn't keep you on one," he retorted smugly as Harry plonked him self down on the grass.

He just laughed however, and rolled his eyes. "Just the way I like it," he answered as he let a growl tear from his lips with a smirk lining them. He held back from laughing more as he had made both Ron and Hermione jump.

"Harry you can be so childish," said Hermione with a sigh shaking her head.

"I know," he agreed childishly sticking his tongue out before going serious. "Well, on a more serious note what do you guys want? I mean you can speak to me anytime, and anywhere so why here and now?"

"Well, Ron has something important he wants to ask you," said Hermione giving her boyfriend a nudge.

Ron looked uncomfortable as he shifted his sitting position before he spoke. "W-well it's just that," he began nervously looking down at him self. "Well I just feel kind of pathetic and weak, and-and… well. You have loads of power and skill, and stuff right? And well I kind of need some and-and…" he trailed off his rant obviously coming to a loss of words.

Harry shook his head. "No can do Ron. Nothing worthwhile in this world is easy… or free for that matter," he answered with a shrug.

Ron looked at him sharply looking as if he had been struck. "B-but you gave Ginny all of that power. C-couldn't you connect me and Hermione to The Source too?" he asked hopefully.

Harry grimaced at the mere thought and shook his head vigorously. "I didn't give her power; she gained it from The Source, as well as her skill through hard work. And I'm sorry but I wouldn't even if I could."

"What?" he asked dumbly. "And why not?" he demanded, confused.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. He had hoped that this conversation would never come up, but resolved to tell them anyway. "What happened between Ginny and I was an accident I intentionally wished for."

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Hermione curiously. "How could you wish to share The Source?"

Harry chuckled lightly before replying. "I didn't," he answered confusing them. "This was before I even knew of The Source. This all began in the Chamber of Secrets," he said and they both gasped in surprise. "You see, Tom, AKA Voldemort was possessing her, but when I found her he was absorbing her life force, slowly killing her to bring him self life.

"I managed to stop him before he had finished taking all of her life, and he cease to exist. However, Ginny didn't have enough strength or life to recover from how much was stolen… I guess I was desperate and I panicked… I could actually feel her dying in my arms. I screamed out and begged for help. None came as I cried for her…" he trailed off here in thought for a moment. Hermione and Ron were staring at him in horror, their eyes wide open as they hadn't actually heard this before. What they had been told was a complete fabrication based on the truth.

He gave a small smile before continuing. "I heard her heartbeat stop. I could barely believe I heard its last beat as I slid my hand in her robes and lay it on her still chest," he chuckled though it held no humour. "I remember screaming out. Just thinking about it makes he quiver with dread. But then something happened… a golden light erupted around me. I suppose you could say it was an aura, flecked with green border.

"But that wasn't all. I could see hers too. It was still there. She hadn't left me all alone. She was still in my arms. But even I could tell her silver and purple aura held no life force as it was dull, dark and lonely looking compared to my vibrant one. Mine also had a volume to it, like a sirens song I suppose you could say, but hers was quiet. I don't know what I was really thinking at the time. I guess I thought it might be like a magical version of CPR but I focused on my aura as hard as I could and forced it to flow through this angle, begging it to bring her back to me, commanding it to give her back her life.

"I felt my self getting tired as I continued to wish for her, only her…"

"You idiot, Harry, you could have died!" Hermione suddenly yelled at him with angry tears welling up in her eyes.

Harry just gave her a sad smile but nodded in agreement anyway as she quietly sobbed. Ron didn't completely understand but he realised that he had done something extraordinarily stupid or Hermione wouldn't be this worked up, and he's no good with crying girls.

"And for her I would do it again," he finally replied with a half smile. "Back then I would have continued feeding her my life until I joined her if she hadn't opened her eyes… so there you have it. I don't know why or how I did what I did, just that I did. Maybe it was destiny, but I have no regrets and I never will have."

"B-but it's disgusting!" Hermione cried out shocking Ron. "I-It's wrong, and sick, and-and. How could you be so stupid?"

He rolled his eyes with a sad smile. "I was twelve, desperate and didn't know any better. But even though I do now, I would have done it again," he said taking in a deep breath as he stood up. "Please don't be too mad Hermione. And Ron if you want power and skill you can only get it through hard work. Even I have to practice. But I have to get back to Ginny now as she's calling me."

He was then gone leaving Hermione silently sobbing and Ron looking quite confused. He turned to his girlfriend frowning. "H-Hermione?" he asked softly.

She made him flinch with a red, puffy eyed glare. "An aura you idiot is the soul so work it out yourself!" she hissed as she climbed to her feet and stormed off leaving Ron open mouthed, shocked and even more confused than before. Hopefully after she's calmed down she'll explain it all to him, or maybe he'll be better off finding a book. One thing he does know though from his girlfriend's reaction he isn't going to like it.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N:** Well I hope it was good, I've explained some stuff here, and as you can see, although the past follows cannon a lot, its also significantly different in some areas too, and very different from cannon book 5 onwards.


	6. Chapter V: Rise of the Phoenix

_**Harry Potter and the Heroes War**_

_**Chapter**__** V**_

_**Rise of the Phoenix**_

In an alley out of the way of the busy and noisy street of Diagon Alley, and behind some shops two glittery splashes of light could have been seen if anybody had been looking, one green and the other purple as two mysterious people appeared out of thin air hovering on similar boards just above the ground, the bottom sparkling gold.

The young man appraised the young woman, a small smirk barely noticeable under the shadows of his hood. He also wore goggles, though unlike the young woman (hers are covering her eyes) his were on his head at an angle over the right side skewing up his hair at the front.

The man held a large white and green weapon in his right hand, like a modern age reapers scythe and the girl held an overly long katana within its holster in her left hand ready for use. They both nodded to each other and in that instant the man flew up above the shops and over the nearest roof to scope out the situation from the air.

The young woman just waited a few moments listening. She could hear cries and screams coming from the main alley as well as explosions and the odd bout of laughing. It caused her to grit her teeth as she checked her location. She was just outside the sweetshop that's located next door to the new joke shop she realised.

She smirked as she drifted over to the backdoor of the sweetshop and it just opened automatically for her. She smiled a little broader as she floated in and spotted several people who had been hiding in the back. She just gave them a little wave and giggled as they flinched in fear.

She shook her head in amusement wondering what other woses she may encounter today. They are just too amusing; she hopes she'll get to torment a few Death Eaters today. She froze in place for a moment as she could clearly sense hostile intent coming from the joke shop next door so turned towards the wall smiling. This should be fun.

She raised her katana up lazily. "Boom!" she whispered to it seductively. It flushed purple, and the sweetshop customers quivered back.

**"AVADA KEDAVRA****!"**

The wall exploded and she shot forward in her excitement bursting through the dust cloud created by the walls destruction.

_**0oo00oo0**_

**"AVADA** **KEDAVRA!"**

All of a sudden three green jets of light streak towards the joke shops assistant and several customers at incredible speed… however, their adrenalin was being pumped at all time new highs and time seemed to slow down for them. It was like watching the end slowly approaching. Tears streamed down their faces, they shock, and held each other in fright and horror.

However, their attention became split when the wall to the next shop over exploded inwards and something streaked passed them out of a plume of dust. Allison had thought for a moment that things had gone from seriously shit to something worse. How it could have gotten worse she may never know, but she was wrong.

There she was… maybe their very own guardian angle standing crouched on a long metal and plastic board, similar to a surfboard or more accurately like a snowboard, only less rounded with straight edges and a wide flat/straight front. The bottom of the board sparkled with golden light that seemed to flow like glitter but left no dust upon the ground. It was the most magnificent sight any of them had witnessed in their lives.

She had tilted the board towards the killing curses, and to their awe and astonishment the beams didn't hit the board as they had figured they would. Instead they seemed to splash into the air like a stone would ripple water, and all three beams veered off around her and the board. Several of the customers jumped and startled as the green killers sailed around them exploding into the ground behind them.

Their mysterious saviour re-angled her board within seconds facing the three masked men she had saved them from. In her left hand they noted a very long katana blade in its deep purple sheaf with dark red ropes leading around it in some intricate patterns. The handle itself was long in deep black and red leather intertwined with two bone-like claws coming up to protect the hand from the birdlike hand guard.

Allison could practically feel the woman's smirk as she held her sword out flat towards the Death Eaters. It was quite obvious even with the masks that the Death Eaters were terrified, and who wouldn't be. She was a very intimidating sight to behold.

"Rose thorn bind!" their saviour suddenly hissed out. Her voice was gentle and elegant, strong and soothing yet those three words alone sent a shiver of fear through everybody's spines. It was terrifying to hear this girl's power in only her voice but to feel it too. It ran warm and cold through the veins, solid and lucid. It had a mind of its own… indescribable.

Nothing happened for a moment and all was too quiet as everyone seemed to hold their breaths. Then a Death Eater snorted. He must have thought her spell hadn't worked for a moment, and he even went to fire a curse at her. However, he stopped when she giggled. Her sword suddenly flashed purple for the briefest of moments before the ground began to shake.

Allison could tell that the shaking ground was centred around the Death Eaters easily as they were crying out and barely able to keep their footing. However, what happened next happened so fast she almost missed it. Huge green vines exploded out of the ground forcing fissures to get out, through to the surface. On each of the vines were hundreds of razor sharp thorns ready to cut up flesh.

It was an amazing sight for certain. However, as soon as they burst out of the ground, they shot round, twisting and ensnaring the Death Eaters. The razor thorns tearing into their flesh, their red blood gushing onto the green of the vines. The Death Eaters were screaming, begging, and crying in pain, struggling against the vines but they weren't going to ever escape that spell.

"The more you struggle you foolish little murderers the more messed up you'll become. You'll just end up dead!" the girl chimed sing song with a little giggle. She sounded so musical and childish about the way she told them of their fate it was plain creepy. "Some people just don't like to take others advice I suppose!" she giggled again as she watched the foolish Death Eaters continuing to cry, bleed, struggle, beg, and suffocate to death before she finally tuned them out and turned on her board to Allison and the customers.

It was now Allison and the others could get a good look at her. She was dressed quite unusually even for a witch. She was wearing deep scarlet and black leather robes with tight fitting trousers and top that hugged her curves in all the correct places. Her ropes hung loosely but still form fitting almost like a long coat with a leather hood, which was pulled up covering her face half in shadows. Under the hood Allison could just make out the leather bands holding on some dark tinted goggles, as well as the girls midnight black hair.

She had what appeared to be a coat of arms on her left breast. It was like a black and silver phoenix on top of a red and gold shield with its wings spread wide. Allison took note of what she saw earlier and recalls that same black and silver phoenix on the back of the girls' robes. However, within the phoenix coats shield she took note of the lion… the exact image of Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The woman wore small black leather boots on her feet with black metal plates and fiery red wing markings on either side, and skin tight black leather gloves with metal plates on the backs in a different, lighter shade of black that fit her perfectly. And lastly around each wrist was a perfectly white bracelet with some markings carved into them.

The young woman's gaze was unnerving as they couldn't clearly see her face, and even then her expression seemed blank for a moment before they could make out the shadow of a smile over her lips. Even with how concealed this girl is Allison knew without a doubt she's beautiful. She felt a little jealous at her figure too. The girl is just beyond fit, she can even make out the muscles of her body being hugged by her clothes.

"Are you all ok?" she asked them in a soft and gentle voice. She actually sounded a little concerned.

"Y-yes… t-thanks t-to you Miss…" replied Allison, both nervous and fearful. This isn't the sort of person you want to disrespect. Allison even found her self bowing. "S-sorry… I don't mean to be rude but?" she trailed away unable to ask the question that tried to break free from her lips.

"You're the Lady of the Phoenix aren't you?" the young floo regulator suddenly blurted out taking a step backwards. His eyes were wide with fright and Allison could see him shaking even more now than when they were being threatened by Death Eaters. "B-but you're just a-a-a myth."

She looked to him in both amusement and pity letting out a small chuckled, he flinched. "Astute," she agreed in a peppy tone. "But myths always have a base in fact. I my self am very real."

The Lady of the Phoenix then hopped off her board to land lightly on the ground. It just floated next to her, though her smile widened a little as they all flinched. It was now that Allison got a good look at the Lady's flying board. It was black from the back fading into red at the front with a huge purple and black phoenix spread over it. It had to be the single most beautiful picture she had ever seen before.

The Lady giggled a little startling them before turning away from them and facing the door. Alison gulped as she got to admire this girl's great rear, even with the robes in the way; they are thin and form hugging enough. Alison blushed and gulped, feeling faint as the Lady tilted her head slightly looking back at them.

"You lot should stay here where it is safe," the Lady of the Phoenix spoke calmly and politely but the order was clear. Although she phrased it like a request, it was certainly a command. She turned back towards the shop floor and had only taken one step.

"W-wait… Lady Phoenix!" Allison called hesitant, and nervous.

The young Lady Phoenix stopped and turned slightly to her. This time the Lady's smile was slightly warmer than ever before, but still chilly and kind of sinister. "Do not worry. It will be all over soon. We'll make sure of that!" the young woman replied before she walked gracefully through the door. They startled however as her board while following her seemed to shimmer with the air and disappear.

"I wonder what she meant by that?" Allison asked her self shakily in wonderment as she looked up she had to hold back from heaving as her eyes landed on the Death Eaters trapped in the vines. She hadn't noticed but they had stopped shouting and struggling. They were dead, cut up to pieces, a few body parts severed and globs of blood dribbling down the vines to the floor, pooling.

She couldn't take it anymore as she lost bladder control, pissing her self she dropped to her hands and knees breathing heavily and laboured, shaking from head to toe. She could feel the warm liquid pooling around her crouch and sliding down her legs before she finally heaved puking on the ground, sweat pouring off her and her eyes wide with fright. She doubted she could forget this even if she had her memory modified.

However, she wasn't the only one loosing control of bodily functions or being violently sick. How could she be? They all witnessed what she had so cruelly done. But still, she rescued them, whereas the Ministry had not. She has killed for them, and deep within their souls they'll be forever grateful.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Fred and George have been in the thick of things for nearly ten minuets now and the battles starting to heat up. Only a few minuets into the battle did any aurors actually show up and only about forty something according to Mad-Eye-Moody. According to the heavily scared old ex-auror the Ministry is in disarray and they've even seen fit to cut off the floo network throughout the UK. So unless your fire is connected internationally nobody's going anywhere through it, essentially cutting off Diagon Alley's main escape rout.

This was troubling news for the Weasley twins as it most likely means Allison and their customers are still stuck within their shop unable to escape. And with all of the wards up and around properties they can't apparate either. It is infuriating to be so helpless. If the ministry had started weeding out all of the corruption sooner they had no doubt that the floo network would at the very least still be open.

'Maybe,' Fred thought in hope. 'They might have gotten through before the stupid Ministry shut down the floo network.' Though he wasn't holding out much faith in that happening, they had probably shut the network down as soon as they got word of the attack. Most likely afraid they'll be hit again like last time, but without anyone to stop them. It was probably that moron Fudge's idea.

He looked over towards his and George's shop where he was surprised to see a fit young woman wearing crimson and black leather robes. She seemed to glide from their shop with pure determined grace and power. She seemed stunning even though he could not see her face because of the hood she is wearing hiding her face mostly in shadows.

She walked calmly and agilely towards a nasty and large group of goblins without a care for her own safety. In her left hand in its sheaf, she held a very long katana sword. It must have been almost as long as she is tall. It took the goblins a few moments to notice her, but when they did crafty little smirks lined their murderous lips. They turned to her, weapons at the ready, but she suddenly stopped and Fred would swear she was smiling under her hood.

She took a few moments seeming to examine them, corking her head to one side. She completely ignored the rest of the battle going on around her, and the Death Eaters were too busy to notice her presence anyway.

"Surrender!" she spoke softly and quiet. Her gentle voice drifting clearly; even drowning out the sound of battle. However, that one word made Moody, Fred, and George shiver cold dread. It was even obvious her voice had spooked the goblins as they hesitated for a second. It was quite alarming to think that one girl had spooked just over twenty goblin worriers with only one word.

However, the goblins regained themselves immediately and sneered their reply, showing off their sharpened teeth. They charged towards her, however, she just stood her ground and before they were within five meters of her she raised her sword up a little, nonchalant.

"Razor bind!" she hissed, magic practically leaking from her words. The goblins paused suddenly in their attack. Their eyes widened as her sword flashed brightly from purple to a liquid silver. Then the worst happened. The liquid silver blurred off the sword in several long slivering tendrils, snaking their way forward at high speeds towards the goblins. The tendrils soon started snaking round the goblins like frisky anaconda, coiling and ensnaring.

Fred, George, and Moody grimaced as the goblins started screaming in pain as they struggled to free themselves. They couldn't see why for a moment until they noticed the blood starting to pool down from them. The liquid metal started to form around the goblins small bodies. Blades forming along thin metal cords, slicing into goblin flesh dropping blood to the ground. The goblins all fell to their knees, backs and stomachs squirming in agony as the bind tightening on them cutting deeper, their howls of terror ringing through peoples ears like nails to a chalkboard.

The Lady's sword flashed purple once more, and the liquid metal melded away joining the rest of the spell containing the goblins in their agony. The young woman just stretched a little unconcerned about the pain she had just caused, or the blood she had spilt. She waited only a few moments before the goblins slowly one by one stopped screaming out, and either fainted from pain and blood loss or died. It seemed she wouldn't care either way.

"A-all of t-them w-with one spell, a-and without a wand!" Fred said to him self holding his stomach, his cheeks lightly stained green. "I-I'm going to be sick!" he reached out before bending over at the waist and letting out his lunch the same way it entered.

"Fuck… me too!" he heard his brother gasp out as he too bent over throwing out his lunch. That had to have been the single most disgusting thing he had ever seen, and he prided himself on seeing disgusting things all of the time, but this was going way too far, even if it was kind of cool, in an ironic sort of justice for the goblins.

Moody was watching the twins with a small amount of pity as they hurled before he spoke. "Well I must say even I feel a little queasy after seeing that!" he growled out with shake of his head. "But if every young witch and wizard fought like that, the Death Eaters would think twice about attacking us like this?"

_**0oo00oo0**_

Mad-Eye-Moody held back a smile at the sickly look the twins managed to give him as they wiped off their mouths on their sleeves. He can definitely see why the green tinted twins are now feeling under the weather. Even he had been a lot older than them when he first saw something even remotely like this, and that was nothing as gruesome or bloody.

"So she's the fabled Lady of the Phoenix!" he growled out. "I am impressed. She's even more dangerous than I could have ever believed. Well for someone who supposedly fights for the light."

The twins were however spared from responding, because seemingly out of nowhere three huge great big mountain trolls came charging round the corner at them towards their alley vantage point. The twins quickly got over their problems as they readied themselves with Moody for a difficult fight. The trolls stunk of putrid rotten mean and fish even from the several yards away. Their stumpy gray baldheads housed dark menacing bloodshot eyes of furry; obviously someone had been working them into a state.

They each choose a dulling stance ready to defend them selves, holding them selves up as bravely as they can manage. However, within seconds they found themselves shielding their eyes as a huge explosion erupted deathening nearby with a blinding white light. The air was supercharged with static and they could each feel their hairs standing up slightly on edge. The ground shook minimally but they could hear it crack in places, and as the light slowly faded away they heard three heavy dull thuds before them.

The three of them slowly blinked their eyes; little speckles of colours violated their vision for a few moments as they blinked away the spots. However, when their vision cleared their mouths dropped open in horror. The three trolls were no longer a threat. They were lying on the floor smouldering and smoking, burnt black with a putrid, acid like smell of burnt meat. Boiled blood oozed out of cracks in their overcooked skin, and more than a few times one of the monsters legs or arms twitched oozing even more blood, or producing another crack in the skin.

Moody looked to the twins, both of who looked as if they were going to throw up some more. Now whoever did this wants everyone's attention, and wants it now. This is obviously one seriously powerful mage. Moody was almost anxious to see this new player himself. This attack had garnered everyone's attention as they had all stopped fighting with each other and were looking around frantically, most quickly taking cover. The Death Eaters seemed to be the only group stupid and arrogant enough to stay out in the open, as even the remaining goblins kept to the sides of the street.

Moody too found himself scanning the streets for this mage, but all he spotted was several more unfortunate trolls having been taken out of the fight. It was quite scary to think that it was potentially done with one spell by one person.

"U-up there!" came the voice of one of the Weasley twins suddenly. Moody wasn't sure which one but he gazed at the young lad and saw him pointing to the roof top of the Weasley twins new joke shop. He followed the young lads pointing arm and hand nervously.

"It's a guy dressed similar to that girl we saw earlier!" one of the twins proclaimed breathlessly.

Indeed it was a young man dressed in crimson and black leather robes but his were more loose fitting that the young woman's. He stood on top of a metal and plastic board of some kind with a straight front and angles, coloured red from the back fading into black at the front with a huge green and black phoenix on it. The underside sparkling gold as he hovered above the shop. He wore a hood up covering his face mainly in shadows just like the girls, though it was noticeable that he wasn't wearing anything covering his eyes.

He carried in his right hand the strangest weapon Moody had ever seen. It brought forth the image of the grim reapers scythe if the reaper were to improve upon it over the eras. It was huge… easily as long as the young man. It housed a handle and long guard in the centre, with a huge slick white curved blade pointing up like a cutlass, with a blade flowing a little further down protecting the hand guard. Just below the main blade the weapon housed an emerald green gem with a slight glow to it. The blade then trailed down the handle like a spear of pure white coming to a stop by the mans feet in a deadly point. The handle was perfectly wrapped in entwined black and greed leather. The blades edges from top to bottom like perfect yet unbreakable glass tinted dark green.

It was an impressive sight to behold, as he rested his weapon lazily on his right shoulder. His eyes seemed to be scanning over every creature within the alley, and he didn't seem to be in a hurry to introduce himself to anyone. Moody could now actually feel the fear blanketing the air around him. And it's not just the dark that are fearful but the light too. Moody him self felt the fear within his own heart. Even the Dark Lord Voldemort would be hard pressed to get a reaction as strongly as this.

His robes blew in the wind rippling gently. It was eerie and spooky. How any one man can scare the shit out of so many people at midday is beyond Moody's knowledge. He shuddered. He can feel it… only a fool wouldn't be able to. It was like wave upon endless wave of energy… pure magical energy was leaking from the young man. No… not leaking… flowing… being projected. It was like he wanted everyone to feel his power… he wants for the enemy to fear it… to fear him.

Moody looked slowly from the young man to the Death Eaters… those fools who stood out in the open so easy to target from the air… they were now frozen in place looking up at him. Moody could just about see through the eye holes in their skeletal masks. They were beyond scare. They were in the realms of shitting themselves and dying of heart attacks or strokes.

He had never seen Death Eaters so scared before. Never. Not even when the great and powerful Dumbledore is on the battlefield. But of course they know Dumbledore is too soft to hurt them, or kill them, but here they realise this is no Dumbledore wannabe. This is a man who means to kill them, and a man who won't be quick about it either. Moody found him self feeling a little sorry for them… well only a little.

They're already dead.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"W-who's he?" George wondered aloud to no one, his voice quivering with his fear.

"He's my husband of course. Lord of the Phoenix!" came a mysterious voice from behind them.

The three of them jumped in shock and horror, their hearts pounding in their chests they span around gasping for breath. None of them even had the nerve or forethought to raise their wands in defence. It was her… her robes waved gently in a nonexistent breeze, and the air around her was thick with power. They gulped and took an attentive step back as one, which only caused her to laugh gently, as if she found amusement in their fear.

"You fear someone who has caused you no grief!" she suddenly chimed sing-song almost mockingly with laughter in her sweet and deadly voice just stroking her thumb along the sheaf of her blade. "I wish I could understand but there is not much I fear."

"Y-you're the Lady of the Phoenix a-aren't you?" Moody suddenly questioned raspy. "A-and he's the L-Lord of the Phoenix. I-I just thought y-you were just s-some silly little story to g-give people hope."

"Silly, maybe," she agreed with an amused shake of her head. "But little story? I'll have to disagree with that. You see… our story is only just beginning."

"I-I can see," agreed Moody nervously.

She let out a small giggle that sent cold chills of dread running down their spines as she turned from them, slowly and gracefully heading in the direction of her husband. As she walked her board shimmered back into existence a metre or more above the ground floating alongside her. She effortlessly hopped up onto her board just before hell seemed to break loose, and chaos ensued upon the alley.

Splattering of blood suddenly coated all three, Moody, Fred, and George as they coward, dropping to their knees.

"OH SHIT" all three of them proclaimed in croaky lost voices.

_**0oo00oo0**_

The three looked up thinking it was the end… they had been killed… but then if they're dead why were they still in Diagon Alley? They slowly looked up and their eyes bulged out of their sockets as they saw the troll slowly split in two with a bewildered expression. Both halves fell away to each side spilling guts, blood, and other fluids, as well they could see both halves of its bloody brain in its sliced scalp.

They were as white as ghosts as they slowly looked up to see the Lady standing on her board just a short distance in front of them hovering with her back to them. However, her hood had blown down revealing long midnight black hair tied by her waist and base of her neck by large crimson phoenix clips, some tails of hair hanging over her ears and forehead. Her goggles covering her eyes with a wide material holding them on… she had her head turned towards them, a smirk on her beautiful lips as they watched her push her beautiful purple edged sword back into its sheaf in one perfect motion.

She giggled and saluted them in amusement before she returned her attention upon the Lord as he looked down upon her. The Death Eaters were now visibly shaking as they had witnessed the girl slaughter the troll and laugh, and they've probably noticed what she did to the goblins.

Moody grimaced as he heard the twins throwing up again before shaking his head clear and returning his attention to Lord Phoenix as everyone else seemed to be doing. The tension in the air by now was so thick that it could stop a knife clean.

"**ENEMY'S OF THE LIGHT BEWARE! ****COME TOO CLOSE TO MY BLADE! AND YOU SHALL GET IT WHERE THE LIGHT WON'T SHINE!" **these words boomed out over the alley enticing cold shivers all over. His voice was cold and commanding, and held a sharp edge to it, though Moody could detect large amounts of humour too. This guy is obviously going to enjoy fighting Voldemort's minions, and most likely end up killing them all.

He chuckled as his board carried him from above the roof and out into the open he pointed his blade at the Death Eaters and they took cowardly steps back. **"COME ON NOW!"**he called out laughing madly. **"YOU WERE ALL SO KEEN**** A FEW MINUTES AGO, WHAT'S CHANGED?"**he asked them with sarcasm leaking unchecked from his voice. _**"I get it. **_**YOU'RE FUCKING PUSSY SHITS WHO CAN ONLY FIGHT THOSE WHO CAN'T, LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN… MAYBE FILTH LIKE YOU SHOULD TRY A MUGGLE PRESCHOOL!"**

Gasps escaped some as Lord Phoenix glowered down; the Death Eaters kept shooting each other horrified looks before they all flickered away and back again in less than a second. Some grabbed their heads screaming in pain falling to their knees while others just screamed out in pain. A few even threw up as Moody could see the sick spilling out through their masks.

The young mans laughter reverberated through Diagon Alley, cold and insane, sending dreadful chills down the spine. **"THERE'S NO ESCAPING ME YOU FOOLS!" **he laughed wildly.** "WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY WARDS BECAUSE I'M QUITE PROUD OF THEM MY SELF!" **he laughed menacingly, gently caressing his weapon with his left hand as if it was a pet. **"Well let me see here! We've got my new and improved anti apparation wards, and you can't forget my anti portkey wards, or my anti magus wards! Oh… well I pretty much sealed the whole place so there's no getting in… and there's no getting out… so I guess you're all screwed!"**

Moody was certain a few of the Death Eaters had already wet them selves and a few were still recovering from the affects of failing to brake through the wards.

"**Hmm… you know what!" **the Lord said as he floated a little lower, everyone held their breaths to hear him. **"Just to show you all what a nice and reasonable guy I am I'll give you the chance right now to throw your wands down and surrender to the nearest auror. But if you choose not to… I'll kill you!" **He said it all so business like that his words took away any meaning to their lives.

The Death eaters were visibly shaking and throwing fleeting glances at each other, uncertain of what they should do. Moody can certainly see their dilemma… if they don't surrender they're going to be killed by the Lord of the Phoenix, and if they do Voldemort may free them somehow and kill them for being cowards. So it's probably a loose, loose situation for those 'poor' racists, plus they'll get to hang out in Azkaban.

Moody wasn't surprised they hadn't moved and seemed to steal them selves to fight Phoenix. He just chuckled as he may have come to the same conclusion. **"IF THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT, THEN SO BE IT! I MIGHT BE SEEING YOU SOMEDAY IN HELL!" **he laughed darkly as he disappeared in the air with his board in a wave of red and black fire, small embers leaking from where he once was, everyone stared at the spot in horror except Lady Phoenix as she was looking at the Death Eaters wearing a smirk.

Suddenly in a blaze of flame and a roar of air he reappeared, board under him he kicked out, the edge of the board cleanly taking one lanky Death Eaters head clear off. It along with his body dropped to the floor oozing blood, the head rolling a little way from the body. The Death Eaters turned as one, eyes wide and brimming with tears as they finally realised that Phoenix is seriously after their heads (quite literally in that guys case).

The Death Eaters hadn't fully turned to him when his blade swiped one across one side, slicing him in two, blood exploded everywhere, but surprisingly none landed on the Lord or his weapon. The Death Eater hadn't known what hit him as his two pieces hit the ground spilling his organs onto the path. The Lord of the Phoenix then stabbed his blade through the head of a wide eyed enemy laughing madly all the while as the bloodied and disfigured corpse slid off his blade to the floor adding to the bloody mess.

The Lord of the Phoenix laughed as they scrabbled to get further from him and floated back and a little closer to the ground on his flying board. He lifted his left hand chuckling as all the remaining Death Eaters flinched, but he moved it to his hood and slid it down. He revealed him self to be a hansom young man with longish hair hanging down to his neck in a disarray of organised spikes, and spiking up more at the front right side because of his goggles held by some wide material just like the girls. His hair a dark rusty blonde/brown and his eyes a piercing deep orange.

Lord Phoenix then pulled his left hand from his hood and out to the side, his palm facing a small second hand bookshop. The Death Eaters had flinched at the motion but Phoenix wasn't even looking at them but looking at the shop with a frown.

Suddenly something screamed out in panic and pain as they saw a fat lump of a man smash from the bookshop window from the inside and fly full pelt bleeding and whimpering towards the Lord stopping just an inch out of reach, hung in the air. Lord Phoenix let a maniacal grin stretch across his lips as his wild eyes roamed the rodent of a man in his shabby robes.

"**Why if it isn't the traitor!" **he spoke softly while the fat little man whimpered and flinched at the words before he raised his silver right hand in an attempt to fight with it. However, he screamed in agony as it was magically torn from his wrist, blood drooling helplessly from the wound, and floated it between them.** "Now now, Wormtail, there's no need for violence from you! It will be all over soon when I put you out of your misery!" **he chuckled as the silver hand dissolved into nothing and Wormtail cried out in horror and pain.

"P-please d-don't…" the rat of a man began but shuddered at the ice within Lord Phoenix's expression and shut up as he realised there is no point.

The Lord of the Phoenix smiled as he turned from him, his eyes skipping over the terrified munchers to the cautious goblins before scanning over everyone else. He gestured towards the rat of a man.

"**I would like to**** introduce someone to you all!"** he spoke softly but his magic carried the words. **"Peter… Pettigrew!" **he hissed angrily. Some people gasped in shock, Moody included. He hadn't expected anybody to ever catch the slimy bastard let alone seeing him in the flesh. This is good news in his books as it means that lots of truths shall come to light.

"**The Potter's real secret keeper!" **he continued.** "The man who really killed all of those muggles just to escape jail… and the man who resurrected Tom Riddle, AKA The Dark Lord Voldemort!" **with each truth spoke gasps came from the light and people looked up in horror. **"And the reason this corrupt Ministry got away with locking up a good man without a trail! I'll sentence him to death as I'm sure the Ministry will fuck it up if I hand him over alive… especially with that incompetent mother fucker Fudge still in charge!"**

He turned back to Peter, a smile lighting his lips and a maddening twinkle to his eyes as he leaned over his mouth near the whimpering rat's ear. "I bet when you cut me in the graveyard!" he hissed in his ears, Peter's eyes widened in unbelieving shock. "I bet it didn't hurt anywhere as much as this will."

He pulled back and raised his blade before Peter could do more than blink. _**"I call this little number… divine judgement!"**_ his blade flushed green for a second, but nothing seemed to happen when Peter suddenly screamed out and started convulsing. Then one after another they exploded out of him, tearing blood from him: antlers… huge and white. Though they stopped after several had come out as Peter is certainly dead.

He turned with Peter's lifeless body floating and looked at Moody before flinging the lifeless remains where it landed on the sliced troll. **"Make sure it gets sorted or I'll come for you next!" **he commanded and Moody nodded vigorously that it shall.

Lady Phoenix smiled as she flew closer to her man, but swerved her direction slightly with an amused grin as she dodged a green beam a silly Death Eater threw at her. She snapped her head in his direction and all the Death Eaters shivered at that sweet smile she wore as she pulled her goggles down around her neck, her beautiful golden yellow eyes sparkled untapped humour and insanity that caused all of the Death Eaters to take a step back and wish she kept the goggles on.

She giggled happily as she raised her sword and pointed the handle at the offender, it flushed purple before a green beam shot forwards. It smashed into the man lifting him off his feet and sending him hurtling across the street, dead. The other Death Eaters looked from their dead comrades to the two Phoenix's in fear, unsure of what they can possibly do as both smiled at them.

Then they decided… they started throwing a volley of hexes and curses at both Lady and Lord creating a huge cloud of spells mixing and combining with explosions. After what felt like several minutes they tiredly let up their attack in awe and wonderment they brightened and began cheering and laughing until a silver/white beam cut through the magic cloud blasting it away to reveal both Lord and Lady unblemished. The spell sliced straight down taking one Death Eaters head and slicing the legs off another, blood oozing all over, and screams of pain and panic.

The noise only lasted a short while as the Phoenix's descended. The Death Eaters were hyperventilating as they came to a stop and they all moved back except the legless guy as he lost consciousness and will probably die soon of blood loss.

"**And we didn't think you had the courage!"** Lady Phoenix chimed singsong mockingly. **"But my dear Lord husband had so hoped you would. He doesn't like these things to end too soon, it makes them so boring, which is something I happen to agree upon."**

"Oh god PLEASE!" one Death Eater threw himself down throwing his wand away tears streaming through the eye holes of his mask, on his hands and knees begging, hiccuping and bawling in hysteria. "Don't kill me. I surrender please anything but I don't want to die!" he cried out pleadingly desperate.

However, seconds after he began the other Death Eaters followed suit, crying out and begging. Both Lord and Lady just scowled darkly at the scene not even showing them the slightest pity or mercy.

"**AND HOW MANY?"** Lord Phoenix's voice exploded over them bringing them to a startled shock they looked up at his rage filled eyes, it was worse than when he was smiling. It was like a deathly storm was brewing in amongst the orange. **"How many defenceless people have your kind spared for** **dropping to their knees and begging for their lives?"** he hissed out in disgust. The Death Eaters all recoiled. He drifted closer and the Death Eaters were now too scared to even try moving back.

"**None!"** he continued. **"You spare no one on 'his' orders!"** his orange eyes were now glowing with energy, madness, hate, and rage. **"Like little** **sheep!"** he laughed, though it ran a cold chill down the spine, his eyes wild, crazed, and dangerous. **"Baah baah little sheep!"** he mocked flying closer within two feet, they were visibly shaking. **"The big bad wolf has come… and I'm going to huff… and puff… and cave your** **heads in!"** he laughed hysterically as he raised his free hand to the two nearest Death Eaters and closed it sharply into a fist.

They hadn't even the chance to scream as their skulls were crushed, their skin split and brain and blood oozed out as they crumpled to the ground. The screaming and crying was done by the other Death Eaters as they scrambled panicky to their feet and scurried backwards as Lord Phoenix watched in amused curiosity, though his eyes, oh god his eyes were indescribable.

It took a while for anyone to notice but the goblin mercenaries had started screaming out and begging now, and people were surprised when they saw Lady Phoenix blasting them about, killing them mercilessly while giggling, and taking particular pleasure when one dies amusingly, but at least they had the guts to fight to the death no matter how fruitless that may be.

The Lord of the Phoenix just chuckled and shook his head in amusement as he turned his attention back to the Death Eaters, counting them: six. They looked near mad as they searched, scanning the alley desperately until their eyes landed on a near alley where several aurors had taken cover.

He was mildly surprised when all six rushed nearer to them and dropped to their knees crying and whimpering, begging for their protection. The aurors looked up at Lord Phoenix and they all gulped as he was watching them, amused. They obviously wanted the Death Eaters nowhere near them through fear of having to interact in any way with Lord Phoenix.

"Please!" one Death Eater was screaming with fright no doubt having messed his pants once or twice already. "Save me from this monster. Oh god he's worse than the Dark Lord, oh god please save me!"

The aurors looked from the Death Eaters to Lord Phoenix and then Lady Phoenix and gulped as she sliced a troll in half. They then returned their attention to the Lord. He laughed. **"I'll let you decide their fate. Ignore them and they die, or arrest them now, and my Lady and I shall bid you fond farewells so you'll be able to start cleaning this mess up!"**

The aurors all looked nervous and unsure as they looked round at each other a lot of them are green cheeked and feeling sick from all of the stuff they have seen already today and don't really want to see more. They seemed to steal them selves as they took tentative steps forwards. The Death Eaters looked only slightly relieved as the aurors tied them with magical binds, after all both Phoenix's are still there.

Lord of the Phoenix rolled his eyes as he flew over to where his Lady floated nearby waiting for him. She smirked as he hovered next to her quickly stealing a kiss before pulling back her smirk still in place. "I would have killed the lot," she commented offhandedly.

He shrugged. "Who said I didn't?" he asked amused as the Death Eaters started screaming as their skin flamed up with red blisters and hot steam seeped through their skin. They cried and withered against their binds smashing their own heads together in the hope to get release.

The people watching stared in open mouthed horror, some vomiting as the Death Eaters skin started melting away, and their screaming slowly dying away as they bled their throats raw. Their masks had all came away as their skin started melting off, their bodies twitching, and their eyes full of horror melting into puddles running down their blistered cheeks. Most of the spectators were now shielding their eyes, and or holding their ears, vomiting or sobbing with fear and pity.

Lord and Lady Phoenix held looks of pure satisfaction before they shared a loving embrace full of tongue before they pulled back. They looked down as they drifted higher and higher, and smiled one last time laughing manically before they disappeared in an explosion of black and crimson flames.

_The Phoenix has risen._

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Chapter VI: Freedom

_**War of Blood**_

_**Chapter VI**_

_**Freedom**_

_**Emrys and Morgana Phoenix, also known as The Lord and Lady of the Phoenix still at large.**_

_Late last night The Lord and Lady of the Phoenix (recently discovered given names – possibly aliases' Emrys and Morgana) risked Ministry of Magic security last night as they entered within a small Muggle village that was at the time under siege by You-Know-Who's forces attacking the defenceless Muggles._

_However, the Phoenix's turned up before too many fatal casualties and murdered forty three pureblood mage (blatantly not caring that the Muggles watched them use powerful dark magic's), three of which were wealthy contributors to our Minister Cornelius Fudge's election campaign. _

_The Minister himself denies any knowledge of their involvement with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. In addition, to his denial of any involvement with Death Eaters or You-Know-Who he is condemning these two bounty hunters for ridding our streets of such monsters as the Death Eaters._

_Minister Fudge is claiming that both Emrys and Morgana are doing nothing but attempting to justify the murder of pure-blooded sorcerers. _

_It is our belief that he is feeling threatened by the possible takeover by those mage not pure of magical blood. _

_We now have to ask ourselves 'what is the Minister afraid of?' _

_It seems quite clear to a lot of innocent law abiding citizens that The Lord and Lady of the Phoenix are doing more than either the Ministry of Magic or Albus Dumbledore put together, and in doing so protecting many innocent people from death or fates worse than._

_However, there are others who are taking more active approaches during this 'War of Blood'. _

_Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley, two very powerful and gifted students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! _

_It was realised by a fair few people after the Battle for the Ministry won solely by Harry Potter (defeating a total of seventy three trolls and goblins while only killing eighteen, and taking out five Death Eaters) that perhaps the only thing the Death Eaters will understand is a return of force._

_Unfortunately we of the Daily Prophet have been unable to get an interview from neither Mr. Potter nor Miss Weasley on what they have to say about the Phoenixes. _

_However, Mr. Potter has gone on record saying: 'I don't much care that Emrys and Morgana are offing the Death Eaters. It just means less for me and Gin (Ginevra) to deal with'. _

_He then laughed as if he just thought of something amusing and disappeared in a crack of yellow lightning. (See page forty five for a list of books on unique apparation methods.__**Warning:**__most non-standard methods are far more dangerous and should only be practiced under supervision as they could course you harm)_

_We of the Prophet have however gotten lucky enough to speak with Professor Albus Dumbledore on the matter. He was saddened to admit that while The Lord and the Lady of the Phoenix were going against his sense of morality they have saved more lives from You-Know-Who's Death Eaters than he has in either this war against The Dark Lord or the first._

_Albus Dumbledore admits it's a shame that Emrys and Morgana have to dirty their hands with blood but it may be a necessity as the war could easily be lost without it. _

_The war could of course be easily lost if not for the valiant sacrifices those willing to die and kill give to us the normal average mage._

_We have also spoken to other people - aurors, ministry employees, and even members of the public. _

_Some members of the auror department that spoke with us are eternally grateful to Lord and Lady Phoenix as they would have lost their lives during the attack on Diagon Alley last week. _

_However, other older members of the ministry (from the Wizengamot) are upset with the destruction and brutality committed upon pure-blooded wizards and witches saying: 'they hadn't even the chance to change their ways' … 'The Lord and Lady of the Phoenix could have easily stunned them all so they could have been taken into custody'._

_One Ex-Auror Alistor "Mad-Eye" Moody said: 'I think the Lord and Lady of the Phoenix are not all there in the head. I've seen insanity before… heck, I'm not exactly sane, but these two seemed to give nutbars a new meaning.'_

_Alistor Moody was in Diagon Alley defending the people under Dumbledore's orders when it was attacked last week, and even he admits being awed by the sheer audacity the two young antiheroes possess, and add in the magnitude of talent and power and they are a force even the famous ex-auror found himself afraid of._

_We the magical people of Britain shiver in fright at the thought of anyone being able to frighten Alistor Moody. Mr. Moody was also the man that Emrys Phoenix entrusted the then recently murdered Peter Pettigrew, believed to be dead friend of Mr. James Potter (deceased). _

_However, facts turned against him and it was discovered that he betrayed his friends and murdered twelve Muggles exonerating Sirius Black (before believed to be the criminal – and soon to be freed), which leads us to question the competence of the Ministry of Magic and the criminal justice system._

_Some members of the public such as a Mrs. Augustus Longbottom commented on events: 'all I can say is that Emrys and Morgana's parents should be proud of the huge sacrifices that their children are partaking.' And we of the Prophet have to agree with her._

_Another member of the public and a close friend of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley was caught and confronted just yesterday in Diagon Alley having used up her stationary had to get some last minute before school start in a few days. _

_We asked Miss Hermione Jean Granger (Muggle-born) what her opinion of the Phoenix's is. She was startled and seemed reluctant to want to tell us but eventually relented (if only to get rid of our reporter). _

_She had rolled her eyes in exasperation and told us that the Phoenix's are doing something which is more than she can say about the –__**QUOTE**__– 'useless Minister'._

_We also went on to asking about Mr. Potter's battle at the ministry just under a month earlier where he not only saved the lives of two young girls but after discovering they no longer had any family, (though they did but one year previously their aunt and uncle were killed during the massacre on Hogsmead) adopted them into his welcoming home._

_Miss. Granger informed us that she believes he did the right thing and that the two new young Potter's are very happy and that Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley take very good care of them together._

_So we of the Daily Prophet would like to congratulate Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley on their new family, and thank Mr. Potter for keeping the peoples hope alive and rescuing those two poor innocent little girls…_

_**(Continues on page 2)**_

Sirius Black freshly freed from any need to hide away like a criminal had just returned to his hired Muggle bed and breakfast apartment (it's one of those huge chain ones so it's not too homely) and slumped back onto his bed with a grin as he was staring at the paper after reading the front page and staring at the moving magical picture of The Lord and Lady of the Phoenix taken from Diagon Alley a week ago.

He could barely believe that these two had been good enough to get him freed. He sighed in happiness. He had just returned from the ministry where he was not only pardoned but quickly compensated.

He knows that he could have sued for a lot more money but couldn't find it in him to care about it anymore. Plus he's already very wealthy it doesn't seem worth the bother.

All that he cares about is that he's finally free and feels great, not to mention that he'll be seeing his godson very soon, and apparently if the last month of articles is to be believed his godsons newly acquired daughters.

Trust Harry to go to the ministry to try and get Fudge ousted and return with a couple of little kids sharing his name. It's a shame he couldn't have gotten Fudge ousted too. That slimy little plebe is one slippery freaking bastard.

Sirius stretched his muscles as he checked the wall clock… it's only seven am so he can't visit Harry yet. He supposed he should give it a little while longer… well at the very least an hour or so.

He smiled widely as he grabbed the TV controlling thing and turned on the huge black picture frame thing on the wall shaking his head in bemusement.

He remembered visiting Lily with James when they were still at school, her TV was huge and bulky and he would have most likely snapped his back trying to lift it without magic but this one he was sure he could probably throw in the air and catch it again, and the screens bigger.

Laughing at that thought and marvelling in such brilliant science and how brilliant the picture is these days, he began flipping through the crazy load of channels that the TV's have these days until he came to some cartoons on a channel called Cartoon Network.

He found it amusing when he saw some kid playing with his watch before turning into a monster and some red haired girl using magic.

The things Muggles come up with to keep the kids entertained make him wonder whether the magical people have lost their imagination.

He would have loved cartoons when he was little. Heck, he's only been at this inn for three days and already he has some he likes more than others.

He realised that he'll have to get a TV when he gets himself a place to live, he would probably need help with that though, so it's a good job he'll have Harry and Hermione around to give him a hand.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry sighed quietly as he lay content in bed the day before term just wearing his boxer shorts, Ginny snuggled in his right arm, her warm body only clad in her underwear pressed firmly up against him.

April just happened to be all snugly in his left arm in her PJ's and May in hers seemed to be sprawled over all three stretching every so often.

The two girls have been unhappy this past week as the days draw nearer to their mummy and daddy's return to Hogwarts so they won't even sleep in their own beds afraid they might miss something.

It does put a dampener on their sex life as the girls won't let them alone for long, not that either Harry or Ginny mind too much; they understand both of the girl's reluctance.

Plus Harry doesn't mind having the girls impute when he's working on a new idea, invention, or possible scheme (well if it's a scheme they are permitted to see).

Harry had to work hard to check his watch and not disturb his girls: it was just seven a clock. He frowned in thought.

He had figured it might be fun to take the girls out somewhere special… maybe a restaurant?

No, that doesn't sound remotely fun… if only he knew more about the Muggle entertainment world.

He started thinking about it when an idea struck almost like lightning-apparation.

He thought that they might like to go see a Disney or Pixar cartoon if there's one on at the cinema. If he could find a cinema, since he had no clue whether the village has one.

He didn't mind tracking one down, of course he didn't. It would be nothing for his girls. He's quite sure that would be very easy, but what if they had nothing kid friendly playing?

Hmm… he supposed he could take them to Malibu, LA, or New York. He's sure they would have something.

Hmm… the poor girls have never even watched TV before so he's certain it will be a big treat. He supposed he'll have to start thinking about the whole TV thing.

Heck, he's certain compared to the mirror it will be child's play. He guessed he'll have to get them a TV… at least that should keep them out of trouble. He hopes… otherwise maybe give them new ideas for getting into trouble.

"Morning Daddy!" greeted May suddenly almost making him jump as her blurry eyes gazed at him and she yawned cutely.

"Good morning sweaty," he replied with a small grin as he brushed his lips on her check giving her a small morning kiss.

"Morning' papa," came April's call just as suddenly, and he smiled at little widely as she was rubbing sleep from her eyes and he quickly planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Morning you three," said Ginny as well, gently stroking her fingers along Harry's warm solid chest.

"Good Morning Mommy!" the girls chorused in unison wearing great big grins the sleep seeming to have abandoned them.

Ginny giggled and moved so she can plant each little girl with a big kiss on the check each honouring them with a huge grin before pulling back to her previous position.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked Harry looking expectant. "We have to do something a bit different today seeing as we've got to go back to school tomorrow?"

Harry nodded his head in thought. "Well I was thinking of cinema or something like that," he began and she nodded having taken Muggle studies knew what he's talking about. "But I just remembered that Sirius should be a free man today and he'll want to tag along, and I don't think he'll enjoy being stuck in such a confined space indoors for too long."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully in agreement a little disappointed as she has always been curious about the cinema and always wanted to go to one to see what all the fuss is about.

"Well, okay, I suppose. But where can we take the girls then?" she asked the reasonable question while the girls watched in both confusion and anticipation. Ginny figured they can all go to the cinema another time.

"Well," he began slowly frowning in thought. "I've always wanted to go to a theme park and that's outdoors," he suggested reasonably.

"They've gone to the park every day this week," she replied shaking her head in amusement. "Heck, we have our own park out back the both of us keep improving all the time and you've been there most of the time with them."

"No. it's not a normal Park. This is an Amusement park with rides for adults. Fast Rides, ran on electric, as well as kid's rides, and even a freaking zoo. I'm sure you'll all enjoy your selves too. You're Dads off work today. He said he would like to spend the day doing something with us, and Charlie and Bill said the same, and I'm sure your mum would like to come along to, and of course Sirius... everyone will have to dress as Muggles though."

"I guess it's a Muggle place then. I suppose we could go, if you really want to?" asked Ginny uncertainly. She doesn't like the fact she's in the dark and has never heard of anything like it before but can see Harry's excited and won't refuse him anything if she has it. Plus she doubts someone of his intellect will be this excited over something that isn't worthwhile.

"Will it be fun daddy?" asked April hopefully looking at him with big blue bubbly eyes full of hope.

"Of course it will sweetie," he said lovingly. "You'll see we'll all have a great time together I promise… ok?"

**"Yaaaaay!"** the two girls yelled together happily as they glomped their mummy and daddy with big hugs.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Sirius Black recently pardoned ex-prisoner of Azkaban looked clean, tidy and neatly shaven and freshly cut hair had just turned up outside the Burrow. He had realised after watching half hour of cartoons that he should probably freshen up.

Hopefully he and Harry can spend the day together. he doesn't know what they are going to do, just that he was free to do it, and free to hang out with his godson before starting his new job the following day.

Yes, finally Sirius thought, life is actually going his way. He's free… gets to hang out with his godson and maybe prank some idiots together if they have time, and he even has a job. Sure, it isn't the sort of job he had wanted upon leaving Hogwarts but it's still a really cool position.

Sirius felt excitement well up as he filially knocked on the front door to the Burrow waiting for someone to answer. He luckily didn't have to wait long as the door was pulled open by a pretty little blonde girl, she couldn't be any older than eight or nine. He realised this must be the oldest of his godsons daughters.

"Hullo there," supplied Sirius after a few moments by which she just stared up at him look befuddled. "My names Sirius Back and who might you be?" he asked not knowing either of the girl's names as the Daily Prophet had been ordered by Harry not too.

According to the paper when he made the 'request' he wasn't too kind or polite while doing it either. Sirius figured Harry made them crap their pants in fear.

"I'm April Potter," she replied simply and proudly.

Sirius smiled at the girl and was about to reply when he spotted a smaller version of this girl peeking from under April's arm as it still held the door open.

"And this is my little sister May Potter," she continued gesturing her little sister. "Daddy says I should take good care of my little sister, so you don't be mean to her or I'll tell daddy and he'll beat you up."

Sirius was startled at stared at the little girl nervously. The mere ideas of getting on Harry's bad side made him involuntarily shudder. "You have a very smart daddy then?" he said shaking away all of the horrible things Harry might have done to him.

They both nodded in agreement looking very smug and pleased with themselves.

"Yes they do," said Harry suddenly as he appeared behind them and placed a hand on each girl's shoulders. It's just a shame that they don't always listen," he continued before looking down at his girls. "What have I told you two about answering the door," he asked in a playful reprimand even though they can tell they had done wrong by his serious tone.

"N-not to," April said sheepishly. "Sorry daddy I forgot."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, no harm done this time, but you must remember that next time you hear someone at the door you are to come and fetch either me or mummy ok?" he asked and they both nodded with sorry expressions. "Remember girls there are bad people who might try to take you both okay?"

"Okay," they both answered sweetly.

"Well girls," Sirius spoke getting their attention. "You can call me Uncle Sirius, okay?" he said with a grin.

They both look up at Harry uncertainly. He nodded with an amused grin as he returned their gaze and they smiled widely back at him before returning their attention to Sirius.

"Okay unki siwius," the littlest said so sweetly he was surprised that Harry didn't cuddle her all day long. Then he internally frowned and shook his head clear. Damn Azkaban much have done a number on his manliness if he's started thinking such girly things.

Harry held in a smirk as he caught the girly hearts (metaphorical) in Sirius' eyes aimed at May. What did prison do to the poor bastard?

"Well anyway, we'll all be going out soon so come on in," he said stepping aside and picking the girls up. The girls giggled in Harry's arms as Sirius entered the house and closed the door behind him.

"Where are we going?" he asked as Harry led him through a hall. "I hope its outside in the fresh air," he complained.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. "All though at first I was thinking Cinema, I figured you wouldn't like being inside for an hour and half watching a cartoon," he answered with a shrug.

"Actually I use to really like cartoons before I got locked up," answered Sirius sheepishly and conveniently leaving out his newly rediscovered love of them. "I use to love watching those Loony Toons.

"James always made fun of me for tagging along with him and Lilly, to Lilly's house just so I could watch Cartoons, all though now I come to think of it he always sat with me and watched them too. That git probably liked them as much as I did"

Harry just rolled his eyes and laughed as he detected the deceit. He bet Sirius had been watching cartoons recently and doesn't want to admit that he still loves cartoons.

Harry internally smirked; it's not just the girls who need a new TV. Perhaps he should just start marketing TV's to the whole Magical World.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Sirius was sitting at the Weasley' kitchen table as Arthur Weasley was pacing back and forth in anticipation on going on a trip to a Muggle Theme Park.

Sirius still wasn't too sure about what goes on there, except there are loads of attractions such as what Harry called thrill rides, and they even have a small zoo and Sirius new what one of those was, and couldn't wait. He hadn't ever been to a zoo before, his parents hadn't been very considerate people and thought of themselves before their kids. In other words his parents were douche bags.

Harry had told him that he had just comeback from the local village and bought something called a mobile phone - a device that allows you to talk long distance wherever you are to someone else that has a phone of course.

They're normally run by electric, but Harry had laughed at the fact that the Burrow ran on nothing but magic and to nearly everyone's dismay… of course Sirius didn't mind, he believed that rules were meant to be broken.

So Harry giving Mr Weasley a knowing smile (Arthur Weasley works at the ministry in the misuse of muggle artefacts office) he frowned as he watched Harry feeding power into the phone, but didn't even object.

The only two people who objected were Molly and Hermione of course. Though he had to give Hermione credit her complaint seemed more out of habit than actually caring. He supposed someone has to at least try to keep Harry and Ginny in check.

Harry used this phone to call a place called Alton Towers to see how long they were open till. Harry said that they're open till eleven but the rides stop at ten. That would be a good long time, at least ten hours or so.

Harry with Ron, (Ron insisted that they go together a lone to buy the tickets because he wanted to talk to Harry in privet about something).

Probably Ron just being stupid about something that only he seems to find bother in. in addition, with the house crowded all the time, he probably never got much of a chance to chat with Harry.

Both of Harry's adopted kids were in the back yard playing with Ginny their new mother. He got a kick out of reminding Molly and Arthur about their new roles as grandparents.

It was even quite amusing that Molly kept muttering under her breath about being too young to be a grandmother.

However, Bill had told her that she was not too young to be a grandmother considering he is twenty six, and could have had Kids if he found a nice bit of toty to steal down with.

Everyone laughed at this, and thankfully so did Molly although she did threaten to cut his hair to a normal length in his sleep if he wasn't careful, which made him keep quiet for a while, which the twins teased him about. They had apparently left their assistants to deal with their shop today.

Sirius and Arthur ended up being the only two left inside as the others took their leave shortly before and were waiting in the backyard, some of them playing on some kind of park Harry apparently built with magic.

Heck, even Hermione seemed to use the excuse of playing with May and April to play on the jungle gym.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry and Ron apparated on the far side of a huge car park away from prying eyes (the latter being guided or he would get lost), and Harry let him go and began heading towards the location of loads of Muggles towards the other end of the car park.

If Harry was alone he would have just apparated right over there in amongst the Muggles with notice me not charms, but if he did that with Ron then he would have probably done something stupid to get noticed.

"Common Ron, hurry up!" he called out over his shoulder as he realised Ron is taking his sweet ass time.

"I'm coming! I'm coming keep your soul in Harry!" he retorted sarcastically as he rushed to catch up.

"Ha ha! Very funny…! However are you going to keep coming up with these stupid jokes to keep me entertained for the next hour or so?" he retorted rolling his eyes and sounding very amused… his twinkle eye charm blasting away in imitation of the old man.

Ron shrugged in thought. "I don't know, but I guess they'll come to me," he retorted but grimaced as Harry gave him a look that promised one thousand and one deaths.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" the raven haired boy asked to change the subject. He and Ron hadn't spoken much to each other in months because Ron obviously doesn't get it.

"I wanted to talk about us?" Ron replied a bit uncertainly.

Harry turned to his once best friend. "What about us?" he asked as a mock sad grin spread to his lips. "I'm sorry Ronald but I'm in love with your sister. You and I, it could never work," he said very over dramatically.

Ron groaned as his face flamed bright red. "Harry, be serious!" he retorted and quickly added. "And don't even say it!" he said spotting the Sirius Serious joke about to leave Harry's lips. "Hermione seems to have forgiven you. She told me that what you did to yourself is worse than what you did to Ginny. She said that was the main reason she was angry at you, because you would just hand your very soul over."

"I didn't do anything wrong Ron," he retorted with a roll of his eyes. "Hermione realised that almost straight away but she was still upset so it took her awhile. I shared my very life without even knowing what I was doing, and I wound do it again."

Ron sighed tiredly. "Yeah, that's what she's been saying," he agreed uncomfortably. "She said I should just stop being a baby and forget about it."

"Wow, Hermione's actually being right about something not published in a book," Harry hissed out his eyes buggy wide with mock shock. "Damn, I'll have to mark this day down in history so that historians several hundred years from now will know that an incredible historic event took place in this year."

Ron couldn't help but let out a laugh as he tried to glare. "Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about!" he tried to reprimand through his snickering.

Harry just laughed at him as they walked on in silence until they reached the smallest of the queues to buy tickets for the park.

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"I heard a rumour that you found some kind of children's charity," he said after a few moments thought.

Harry smirked. "Well you might, or might not have heard about that from me if you weren't acting like a jackass!" he laughed as Ron flinched. "But if you must know it's for muggle kids too."

"Oh," he replied unable to think of anything more to say right now for a moment. "Have you met The Lord and Lady of the Phoenix?" he suddenly asked.

Harry just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's possible, but even if I did I couldn't tell you as they are criminals and I can't admit to knowing fugitives," he said laughingly. "Well fugitives that protect people from the murdering racist filth known as Death Eaters. I can admit to knowing Death Eaters because the Minister sucks them off and adamantly 'believes' that they are not Death Eaters."

Ron burst out laughing before changing the subject. "How come I can't see the park?" he asked straining his neck too try and see through the gates walls and trees that were to any normal person in the way.

"Probably coz you don't have x-ray vision," Harry mutter in bemusement.

"**Ohh… x-ray vision. The best bit of magic to make ones day!"**commented a whispered voice in the back of his head.**"Ouch!"**he screamed as several slapping sounds interrupted.

"**Loki you pervert!"**cried out several female voices simultaneously.

"**Cruci…!"**

"**Morgana!"**

"**Pervert deserves it!"**

"**Cruci…!"**

"**Gwen!"**

"**Sooory, but I agree with her! Myrddin he needs to be taught some manners!"**

"**Try as you might but he'll never learn. I should know I am his brother!"**

"**Thor, you're a traitor!"**

Harry internally sighed as he tuned them all out, and he had thought that he wouldn't hear from them all day unless he wanted to speak to them.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry and Ron had returned to the Burrow after only fifty minutes in line. They collected and paid for their tickets while mucking about and annoying a few other customers in line by being rowdy.

However, about five or so big built men pushed Ron and Harry out of the queue and laughed at them, taking their spot. Ron was making his way to the back of the queue resigned.

However, Harry noticed that the other people in the queue were just as annoyed as him at their cheek.

So Harry being the polite person he is kindly informed them with a look that could make a dinosaur whimper that if they do not see fit as to remove themselves from the queue and place themselves at the rear one of them will end up in the Emergency Room.

Harry had never seen anyone stop laughing so suddenly as when he hit the ring leading in the gut with his right fist with such force that he doubled over in agony screaming out in a gasp for air before his right knee followed through and crashed into the guys jaw and sent him hurtling back, crashing to the ground several feet away and out of the queue.

He blearily looked up from the ground whimpering and holding his stomach in agony as Harry sent a chilling glare his way he flinched.

The crowd had grown exceptionally quiet as Harry's cold gaze turned to his victim's friends and they all moved out of line with pure fear and horror written plainly for all to see on their faces as they quickly helped their friend up to his feet and ran away as fast as they could.

Harry rolled his eyes as a grin split his face and looked around the crowd. They all stared at him in awe, the kids looking in hero worship and some of the girls looking as if they want to hump his leg.

He chuckled in amusement. "Just deck the biggest and rowdiest and the rest will run away with their tails between their legs!" he commented offhandedly in amusement.

The queuing people seemed to blink several times in unison before breaking out into both applause and laughter. He just chuckled in mock embarrassment as several people congratulated him on getting rid of the hooligans.

Ron was getting annoyed as Harry seemed to be chatting to everyone within range and that included a bunch of Muggle High School girls who saw fit to flirt unashamedly with Harry even though he had already mentioned several times a great girlfriend.

Though made them all blush when he had said: 'but she might be game for some … fun too! I'll ask her later'. Ron had not found that at all amusing or the fact the girls actually seemed to have to think about it.

However, the girls all started drooling in love with Harry when he started to perform feats of magic to entertain the children.

The crowd was awed and enthralled as he conjured small items to float in front of him, and transfigured the colours of the kids or girls clothes, and other such 'magical' feats of wonderment. Ron had to wonder how the hell Harry does it, all of these girls are freaking dynamite exploding hot.

The young woman in the ticket booth had commented that Harry would no doubt make a brilliant performer within the park. In fact, she reckoned he could probably make a TV career out of his talent.

Ron tried not to grimace at the thought of Harry claiming anymore fame. Though, he had to wonder what the Ministry of Magic would try to do if they ever found out a real wizard is showing magic to the Muggles pretending they're just tricks.

However, what was worse about all of the flirting the girls were shamelessly doing was the fact Harry easily flirted back with them and didn't have any problem with them touching him or getting too close.

Though, he did manage to get a nice discount on the tickets from the ticket booth girl. Ron sighed… how the hell does Harry seem to remember everyone's names? He just found that to be frustrating as he couldn't even remember the name of the park.

"How do you do that?" asked Ron suddenly when they apparated outside the Burrow. Harry had offered to assist him through the anti-apparation wards but Ron asserted that he needs to practise.

It was at that time he asked Harry weather he had bothered to get his apparation licence yet, which made Harry laugh and say why should he? Ron shrugged and said that it is the law while laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes before he promised him that sometime in the next couple of weeks he would apparate to the ministry and take the pointless test.

"Do what?" asked Harry without paying much attention.

"You know what you did back there," he said as they walked into the Burrow after a moment as they neared the kitchen. "I mean how do you get about two hundred people (he was exaggerating) you've never meet before to fall in love with you (exaggerating again)... its mind bending how you make it look so easy. All you did was beat some jerk up, and presto instant celebrity."

Harry just rolled his eyes as he led Ron into the kitchen but didn't say anything as he spotted Ginny and the girls a huge grin slit his face.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
